My Life as a Teenage Gang Member
by SoraxKairiislove
Summary: Kairi has enough to worry about comming to a new school. But what happens when she is forced to move to West Destiny Islands and gets caught in the middle of a huge teenage gang war?
1. Kairi

Hey it's me.SoraxKairiislove. I just had this idea for a while So I just wanted to write it down before I forgot. And for those of you who want to know when I Thought You Loved Me will be posted . It's going to be posted sometime in June. Anyways since my penname is SoraxKairiislove, I thought I would actually make a SoraxKairi fic. There are actually going to be more pairings as the story goes on. Enjoy!

My Life as a Teenage Gang Member

Chapter One. Kairi

If it's anyone's fault as to why I'm in this mess, it has to be my parents. If they never made us move here, all of this wouldn't be happening.

The orange lockers stretched down the hall. I shakily pull out my schedule that has my locker number on it and look it over. Number 301. I look at the lockers I just passed locker 275 on the left, so my locker should be coming up on the right.

I kept walking down the hall, and I looked around. Kids were huddled into little groups sending my death glares as I walked past them, I tried to shake off the dirty looks. So I just turned my head and looked the other way.

They all knew I didn't belong here. That I wouldn't fit in. I knew it too. But for some reason. I was telling myself that I would make at least one friend here. Yeah, right. I was just playing games with myself.

I also noticed that I was the only person wearing my school uniform. I looked down at my plaid blue, and white skirt, and then at the other girls jeans, and shirts, and felt so out of place.

Thank God. I finally found my locker I looked at my schedule that also had my locker combination on it. I turned the little twirly thing that are on those locker locks. I never knew what the were called. I think they're called dials. I don't know, I'll ask my mom later. And opened my locker.

To my surprise. Someone's junk was already in there. As if coming to a new school in the middle of the year isn't frustrating enough, just seeing this made me even more frustrated.

I cursed under my breath, and then just threw the person's things out of the locker, the books, the folders, everything. And then I unzipped my bag and put my things in there. The lockers were small, much smaller than the ones at my old school, so I kind of had to force all my things in there.

I slammed the locker door shut a few kids wearing red passed by me, sending my dirty looks. What's with these kids? Do they just hate new people? Do they not like red heads? I don't know, as I was leaving, I made sure to kick the persons things as far down the hallway as I could.

Again pulling out my schedule. I had to find my homeroom class. Just my luck. It was all the way on the third floor. I walked down the hallway and scrunched my nose, it smelled like urine. And there was trash all over the floor.

How could my parents make me go to school here? Why did I have to go to West Destiny Islands High? Everyone knows West Destiny Islands is the ghetto part of town. It's pretty much crime infested. It's on the news almost every night. and not to mention, it made Destiny Islands famous for it's teenage gang wars. And my parents are putting me right in the middle of it.

I had been walking around for at least ten minutes and I still can't find my homeroom. I could feel the tears coming, I'm such a cry baby. I feel to my knees and started to cry right there on the stairwell I hate this place, and I haven't even been here an hour.

When I didn't have any tears left to cry, I got up, I saw a bathroom on the other floor and walked down the steps. I pulled open the door, and went into the ladies room. It was heavily masked with cigarette smoke, and cheap perfume. I went into one of the bathroom stalls, and took some of the toilet paper and dried my eyes.

I have to be brave how else am I going to get through this? I straightened myself up and left the stall homeroom should be over by now, so I looked over my schedule. It was all wrinkled Because I had to keep pulling it out and unfolding it. My first period was lunch..

Which kind of surprised me. I had just eaten breakfast. But I passed the cafeteria on the way up so I knew where it was. I heard the bell ring for the classes to change so I left the bathroom and headed to the cafeteria. I had lost my appetite and wasn't hungry so I just looked for a place to sit. More kids dressed in red passed by me. Was it school spirit day and that's why so many people were wearing red?

I looked around, the lunchroom was pretty much divided. On one side kids were wearing red. On other sides kids were wearing black. I still don't know what the heck's going on but I scanned the lunchroom for a place to sit.

I saw some nice looking girls sitting at a table. They were wearing red. I walked over and soon their smiles disappeared. One of the girls stood up. she was giving me a dirty look, the look I had received so much today.

"I think you may want to go sit over there, with your own kind." She said in a nasty voice pointing to the right side of the lunchroom. One the right side of the lunchroom all the kids were wearing black. I turned around fighting off tears and walked to the other side of the lunchroom. The kids there didn't say anything to me. They just moved down so I could sit.

How come these kids are so nice, and the others seem to hate me? I just sat there at the table with my mouth all wide open. The kids at the table looked over at me and whispered. I just knew they were talking about me.

I got up and left the lunchroom. I went over to the payphone in the hallway. I opened the door and stepped inside. I dug around in my bag, and pulled out a quarter. I dialed my mom's number. It rang a few times and went to her voice mail.

I gave a frustrated sigh and banged the phone against the wall. I'm not going to cry again. The bell rang and I went to my next class. It was Health, so I walked down the hall, it was on the first floor too. There were less classrooms on the first floor, so they were easier to find.

I found the classroom without much trouble. And to my surprise, everyone was wearing red.

So what did you think? Bad? Good? Okay? Well tell me in a review!


	2. Meeting Sora

Chapter two. Meeting Sora

My eyes widened. But I just stood up straight and walked into the room with my head held up high. But on the inside I was a nervous wreck. I walked over to a seat all the way in the back of the room.

One of the girls wearing red stuck out her foot to trip me. I didn't completely fall to the floor but I did stumble a little. I heard a snicker, from the girl and the rest of the kids. My face turned about as red as my hair, and I continued to my seat.

I sat down and put my bag next to my seat. The teacher was going on and on about healthy food and exercise. I kind of blanked out. Looking out the window at the crime filled streets of West Destiny Islands.

The only thing I heard next was the bell ring. That was the longest forty-five minutes of my life. I grabbed my bag and left the class.

My next class was on the second floor. Third period biology. So I had to go to my locker and get my biology book. I walked down the hall some kids wearing black walked passed me.

I went up the stairwell and went onto the second floor. I walked down the hallway the lights were flickering. Cheap school. My locker is all the way on the end of the hallway. When I finally reached the end of the hall I found all of my things on the floor.

I opened the locker to find the person's things I had threw on the floor were back in the locker and my things were on the floor. This was suppose to be my locker, this was the one the office assigned me. So who's stuff is this?! I angrily pull out the person's math book and open it up so the inside of the front cover was showing. The printed in red ink was the name 'Sora Niyuu'

"Well if Sora wants to play games, so can I" I mumbled under my breath. I left his things in the locker and went down to the office. I pulled open the door. The office was normal. Two desks, two office ladies. I went over to one of them. She was reading a magazine, so I cleared my throat to get her attention.

My throat clearing didn't do such a good job. So I did it a little louder this time. She looked up from her magazine. A fake smile painted across her face. "Good morning" She said. She was trying really hard to be nice.

"Oh, um yeah, I'm new here, and someone took the lock off of my locker, and I wanted to know if I could have another one." That sounded like a god enough lie. The woman just looked at me, she tossed her brown hair over her shoulder and popped her gum loudly.

"A new lock costs fifteen dollars" She said turning her attention back to her magazine. "What? You can get a lock from the store for five dollars!" I said not realizing that I was raising my voice.

"Then go to the store and buy one." The lady snapped. I sighed in frustration, and turned to leave the office. I slammed the door behind me. I walked down the hallway back up the stairs and to my locker.

I was just going to have to share a locker with this Sora kid for now.

The final bell rang at two fifteen today. I left my last class of the day which was art, and went down to my locker, someone was already there taking their stuff out. I figured this was Sora, I saw him turn to leave and stopped in my tracks.

He was beautiful there was no other way to describe it. His chocolate colored hair was in spikes and shot out in all kinds of directions. How did he get his hair like that? He was dressed in black.

I walked over to the locker, and kind of pushed him out the way, to get my stuff out of the locker. "Oh so you're Kairi" He said in a nasty tone.

I nodded. "So you're the bitch that threw all my stuff out the locker" He said. I took a few steps back. "That's the problem with new kids, they don't know the rules."

I just stood there in shock, that some boy whom I had never even met before was yelling at me.

Sure I would be pretty pissed off if someone threw all my stuff out of my locker. "And who do you think are? Wearing black, like you belong our gang. Maybe you should just go find Roxas, and join his, they're the one's wearing red, and are probably the ones sending you dirty looks."

I looked down at my clothes. They were black. Is it some sort of gang color, is that why people in red seem ti hate me? They think I belong with the teenagers in black? I knew West Destiny Islands had a lot of gangs but I didn't think my school would actually have them.

"Wait there are gangs in this school?" Sora nodded. I looked down at my shoes. "But wait why do people even want to be in a gang?" I asked as we were leaving the building, he walked a little faster, so I hurried to keep up.

"I don't know" he said. "Some do it for protection. Other's for a sense of belonging."

"Oh," I said in a small voice. "But what if you don't want to be in one?" I knew the question sounded a little stupid. Sora just stopped and looked at me. "Well everyone else thinks you're in one. You're the one who wore black to school today. So people think you belong in my gang. So don't embarrass me."

Sora turned the corner and I stopped following him. He kind of seemed like a jerk. For some reason the people wearing red, scared me, don't gangs carry around guns, and like, kidnap people?

I think I should just pretend to be in Sora's gang just for a while. Just for protection

Ok, there's the second chapter. Review!


	3. Diner

-Chapter three. Diner

I went out with my parents for dinner tonight. My mom can't really cook, so me and my dad have gotten use to take out. You think it would just be easier for my mother to get off the couch and pick up a cook book. But apparently that would be to much. My father would cook, but his new job is taking up lot of his time.

So anyway we went out around four-thirty, which is pretty early for dinner considering that I just got back from school.. We left as soon as my dad got home. There aren't any nice restaurants in my neighborhood. So we went to a dingy diner around the corner. It was right down the street from my school.

I know a lot of kids like to hang there after school which I can't see why. We walked into the diner, it looked better on the inside then it did on the outside, but not by much. There was it's normal after school crowd. It was very crowded, and loud. I saw some kids from school, some were wearing red, others were wearing black. I tried not to look at the teens wearing red.

"It's really loud in here. Maybe we should just go someplace else." My father said a little uncomfortably. He hate's places that are too crowded, loud, and swarmed with teenagers.

My mom nodded in agreement. "Well we're already here." I said, I don't know why I just said that. I don't want to be here either.. "Well if you want to" my father said. He looked over at my mother.

We went to the back of the diner to the only empty table in the whole restaurant. There were some menus on the table already, but I didn't have much of an appetite. You should of seen the place. It was disgusting. Dried splattered mashed potatoes were on the wall. Our table was filthy. Like the busboy wiped it down with dirty mop water.

But looked over the menu, I already made my parents stay, so I might as well order something. After about twenty minutes the waiter came out. I dropped my menu. It was Sora.

I bent over to pick my menu up to hide my face. Why am I being so shy? He asked us we what wanted, he recommended the curried shrimp. My mom ordered a salad, and my father said he'd try the curried shrimp. I ordered m usual for when we went out to dinner. A hamburger and fries. Sora said he'd be back out in a minute and he collected our menus. I made sure to keep my head down as he collected them so he couldn't see my face.

When he went into the kitchen I felt relieved. My mother noticed my strange actions and asked : "What's wrong?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, and looked away . In a few minutes Sora came back out, he looked at me for a few moments as he was setting our food down. My father thanked him as he walked away. The food didn't look too great.

My mothers salad greens were withered, and there was no shrimp in my father's curried shrimp. And there was an ant in my fries. Just because honey covered ants are a delicacy in France, when you're on an island it could just mean the cook forgot to put the ant traps behind the stove.

I pushed my plate away in disgust. "I'm not hungry anymore" I told my parents. My parents nodded and pushed their plates away too. "I think we should just leave." My father said. "I just have to find the waiter."

I looked out the window it was getting dark, I was kind of spacing out, I had been doing that a lot lately. But a loud crash caught my attention. I saw Sora on the floor. His nose was bleeding. A boy who looked a lot like him only he had blonde hair was standing over him. Some of the teens wearing black jumped in to try to help Sora, but they were out numbered.

Sora kind of looked over at me. But I just stood up and looked over at my parents who looked shocked at what was going on. "Let's just go." I said and sprinted out of the diner. My parents followed me out. I never even looked behind me, I just kept running home.

Later that night I was sitting on my bed in my room trying to relax and forget about the whole diner thing. My new room was so small my old room was huge. There were still boxes piled on each other

I turned on the radio and lay back on my bed and tried to relax.. I'm trying to forget about what happened earlier at the diner. But I can't seem to.


	4. The Next Day

Chapter four The Next Day

I woke up the next morning and did my normal routine. And was down for breakfast by seven-thirty. My mom was sitting on the kitchen floor sorting through some boxes. "

"Need any help?" I asked kneeling down to her level and started to take somethings out of the boxes. My mother just smiled at me. "No, it's okay, you should just get ready to go to school." My mother said.

School. I really didn't want to go today. "Hey mom, you know…"

"Kairi" She said cutting me off. "You'll get use to your new school, and I know that's what you keep worrying about, and like I said it's February, there are only, what? Four months of school left?"

"I know mom but"

"Kairi, this is only a temporary solution until we can find a place closer to your father's new job, I don't like it down here that much either. But we're just going to have to try the to make the best of a bad situation."

"Okay" I said grumpily. And got up. I made sure to grab my keys off the front hall table, so I wouldn't get locked out.

"And honey, smile. And, what's with the black today, you can't be that depressed." My mother said laughing at her own joke.

"Ha ha" I said with a fake smile before rolling my eyes and leaving the house.

I got to school around eight o clock this morning. This time I knew where everything was, so I could get to my homeroom class with ease. I walked in to see a mixture of red and black, I felt relieved to see some kids wearing black.

Most of them were in the back of the room. So I took my things and sat in one of the empty chairs in the back. Some of the kids smiled to at me without really saying anything. A few of them mumbled some 'hellos' but nothing really, I felt comforted that some of the people like me were in my homeroom.

I looked up from my textbook when the teacher walked in. And I also found that almost everyone wearing red was looking right at me. I looked back at my book but could still feel the piercing stares of my classmates.

The teacher cleared her throat, and took attendance. We were suppose to be quiet during the attendance. But nobody really was paying attention. A few minutes later the announcements came on. But it was so loud you could barely make out what was being said.

After the announcements we were free to leave. I waited a few moments for the class to clear out. When it was pretty much empty I got up and left the class. The halls were crowded and loud. Kids pushed by me, shoving me out of the way.

I didn't want to go to lunch, I wasn't really hungry, what's the point of eating lunch at eight thirty anyways? And I've seen the food here and it doesn't look to good. After being bumped and shoved around a lot I finally got down to the lunch room. I went to my side of the lunchroom with all the kids wearing black.

I sat down at the end of the table closest to the wall, and my heart skipped a beat or two or maybe even three. I saw Sora sitting a few seats down on the other side. His eye was swollen and purple from the night before. I felt bad I didn't go over to help him, but what could I have done?

He must of noticed my looking over at him because he got up and was walking towards me. He sat down next to me kind of shoving me over a bit. He looked at me right in the eyes. I could feel my heart beating all fast again.

"look about the other night.." Sora started I looked down.

"It's okay" He said as he was getting up. I watched him leave as I sat there dumbfounded.

Was Sora showing me sympathy?


	5. Mall

Hey everybody. Sorry for the long wait! I've been being lazy about updating. But July has been a little busy for me. I know I promised a lot of updates during the Summer. And there haven't really been many updates. And for that I'm truly sorry. Like my other story I Thought You Loved Me, should have been at least half way finished by now. Please don't kill me! Anyway about I Thought You Loved me…. I think I'm going to put it on hiatus for a little while. It's not getting the response I expected it to. I know a lot of people enjoy this story so I want to concentrate on this right now. As it is proving to be my most successful story I've written so far.

Thanks again Soraxkairiislove

Anyway on to the story

Chapter five. Mall

Thank God today is Saturday. I've really had enough of school. And I've only been there for about three weeks now. I've only made one friend and her name is Namine. She's pretty nice. She's not like all the other kids in school. She says she's not in any gang. Sora says it's not wise to hang out with one of those kids.

Sora seems to be getting meaner to me again. Which I'm kind of use to by now. So that's why I'm pretty surprised he didn't flip out at me about the whole diner thing a few weeks ago. Which makes me wonder, what was that whole thing about? I don't know probably some gang thing I guess.

Well anyways I'm getting ready to go to the mall I'm actually going with Namine, I'm glad I actually made a friend. It took almost a month. But I guess good things are worth waiting for.

It's nine-thirty and I'm suppose to meet Namine at eleven today. I dragged my butt out of my bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I knocked on the door my father was in there. God I hate living in such a small apartment with only one bathroom. I'm glad I'm an only child and there are only three people trying to live in this apartment.

My dad was out in a few minutes and I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done I walked over to the bathroom mirror and combed out my now wet and stringy red hair. I decided just to let it air dry because I hate using the blow drier, I always end up accidentally stabbing my head with blow drying comb.

When I was all dry and changed I left the bathroom and went to my room, I looked at my clock on my night table. It was five minutes to ten. I went over to my desk and took my purse I only had about thirty munny. But it wasn't like I was going on a full all out shopping spree.

I went down stairs both my parents were sitting down at the table sipping coffee and munching on toast I mumbled a quick good morning before heading for the door.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride to mall sweetie?" My mother asked me looking up from her morning paper.

"I'm sure mom, I'm just going to take the bus, but thanks anyway." I said smiling. The bus stop was only about a block and a half away, and besides, I could use the exercise. I made sure to grab my keys off the front table before I left. I didn't want to get locked out for the fourth time this week.

I made sure to slam the door behind me because sometimes the wind would blow the door back open I remember that happened about three nights ago, it was getting ready to rain and it was really windy no one even heard the door open it was scary though. Anyone could of got in the apartment.

I was only about a half a block away from the bus stop. It wasn't such a bad walk, I checked my watch it was ten fifteen. And the bus was suppose to get there at ten-twenty. I guess I had enough time.

I finally made it to the bus stop a few minutes later. It was a pretty nice morning I'm glad I decided to walk and take the bus instead of just having my mom or dad drive me there. The bus pulled up a few minutes after I got there so I didn't have to wait long for it.

Believe it or not I was nervous, I never even rode a school bus let alone a city bus. How pathetic I am? The ride was only twenty minutes long so I got to the mall right at eleven. I told Namine I'd meet her in front by the movie theater entrance. She wasn't there yet so I just sat down on one of the rotting, paint chipped benches.

This mall is a lot smaller than the Central Destiny Islands mall. It's weird This place is still Destiny Islands but it seems so different than the Destiny Islands I use to live. It was eleven-fifteen by the time Namine showed up.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I hope you weren't waiting too long." Namine said with a small smile. "Nah, it's okay. I wasn't here too long." I said reassuring her. We walked in the mall it was just like any other mall, loud, and swarmed with teenagers. I knew my parents would hate it here.

We walked around for a little while window shopping, and trying on clothes, I didn't really buy anything, but I had a lot of fun. It feels like I knew Namine for such a long time.

Around twelve-thirty we went over to the food court for lunch. I got a salad, and Namine got a burger. For such a small girl, she sure can eat! For the first time in weeks I was enjoying myself.

Except for when I looked up I saw this kids staring at us. At first I thought it was Sora. But the kid was blonde. Then I realized it was the kids from the diner. The one that had punched Sora.

But as I looked a little closer I noticed he wasn't staring at me….he was staring at Namine. She didn't seem to notice. I tried to just shake it off. When we were done eating we dumped our trash into the trashcans and went to go look in some more stores.

As we were walking around I noticed a stampede of kids wearing black. I saw Sora in the group he looked at me as they were walking past, he looked kind of upset. I knew he didn't like me hanging out with Namine because of the whole gang thing. I also noticed some girl hanging on his arm. I felt a twang of jealousy go through me looking at this sight.

I knew the girl, her name is Tifa , I think.. I know she belongs to out gang but she doesn't talk to me, no one really does.

I looked away and continued to walk with Namine. I knew I was going to get into some sort of trouble for this.

There you go. Review!


	6. The Whole Dirty History

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing the last chapter enjoy this chapter.

Chapter six. The Whole Dirty History

It was Monday. Yuck. And to make it worst, it was raining, and I walk to school. Both my parents had to leave early for work, so they couldn't drive me. I got to school at like eight-thirty that morning. To find Sora at our locker with no one other than Tifa. Double yuck.

Sora looked kind of pissed when he saw me. I wonder if it had something to do with the whole mall thing on Saturday. I don't know why it was such a big deal. Sora looked over at Tifa. Tifa nodded, kissed him, and walked off.

When I walked over and started to open the locker, Sora slammed it shut. I looked at him, why would he be this mad about me hanging out with Namine?

"What the hell do you think you were doing on Saturday?" Sora asked. He wasn't yelling. But the look on his face told it all. "I was hanging out with Namine." I spat back opening up the locker again. Sora looked at me for a few moments. I grabbed my books, and was heading off to homeroom when Sora grabbed my arm, and pulled me back.

"look Kairi, you're new to this school and this whole gang thing….but it's not wise to hang out with a saint."

I just looked at him. "what's a saint?"

"A saint, is a person who doesn't belong to The Kingdom, or the Oathkeepers. They don't believe in this whole thing, because they don't understand"

"Wait" I said cutting him off. "The Kingdom?, The Oathkeepers?"

"The names of the gangs." Sora explained. "We're the Oathkeepers, the one's wearing red are The Kingdom."

"But I still don't get it, why can't I hang out with Namine?" I asked

"Because, you could get killed for hanging out with a saint, that's why!" Sora yelled. The halls were now empty, everyone was in their homeroom. I was starting to get freaked out, maybe this whole gang thing is a bad idea.

Sora started walking towards his homeroom. But there was still something I wanted to know.

"Sora, wait!" I shouted down the hallway. He stopped and turned around to look at me. "What?" He asked looking very impatient.

"How did this whole war get started?" I asked. Sora walked over to me. The look on his face softened up.

"It's happened sometime around sixth grade. I was a real goody-goody then….Me and Roxas, he's the leader of the Kingdom. We use to be best friends. I was over his house one day. His father was there. He was drunk of course. He was a drug dealer, and he offered me some. I never took any but I did bring it home. But a few nights later my mother found it in my room, when I told her where I got it from, she made sure Roxas's father was arrested. And Roxas thinks it's my fault that his father is in jail."

"But wait." I said. "Why isn't this just between you and Roxas, why is this whole gang thing going on.

"In a way this whole thing is between me and Roxas. But after he got his father got arrested him, him and his stupid other friends were ganging up on me, and threatening me. So I got some people together. You know just to scare him. I never thought it would of went this far." Sora explained

"So you're against this thing too…."

"I never said that." Sora spat back.

"Oh…sorry" I said.

"What ever" Sora said. The bell rang for us to go to first period. I totally skipped homeroom. I didn't want to skip lunch too, so I walked down the hall and headed for the lunchroom.

I turned around, Sora was just standing there.

"Aren't you coming to lunch?" I asked him.

"No" Sora said going the other way.

I still think Sora isn't telling me something about this whole thing.


	7. Sora's Secret

Sorry that the last chapter was short, this one should be a little longer.

Chapter seven. Sora's Secret

I'm sitting at the lunch table, still trying to register what Sora said. Hanging out with Namine, or my life? It didn't seem like such a hard decision to make. I looked down the table to see Sora with Tifa that sight just makes my blood boil. But I know I could never have Sora….It's obvious he doesn't have any real feelings for me. He's been so hot and cold with me lately.

I'm getting really sick of sitting by myself, maybe I should go talk to the others. I mean some of them seem nice enough. I got up and walked over to the other table. Where Sora, Tifa, and some other kids were sitting. I sat on the other end away from Sora, and mumbled a 'hello' to some people there. They all said hi back, they were smiling. Sora noticed me sit down and spoke up.

"Oh, you know I forgot to tell you guys, this Kairi she's new to our gang." Some kids waved to me, I gave a small wave back. Sora got up to sit across from me. Tifa shot me a dirty look. A red headed boy that was sitting next to Sora spoke up.

"Hey Kairi, I'm Axel, this next to me is Selphie, and that's Riku." He said introuducing some of the members at the table. I felt so relieved. I'm finally getting to meet some people. Everyone went back to eating their lunch, Sora was talking to Axel. They kept looking up over at the other side of the lunchroom.

I wanted to know what they were looking at, so I turned around too. Roxas was talking to some kids, who looked a little younger than us, so I'm guessing they're freshmen.

"Look at that bastard." Axel finally said. "His gang is smaller than ours, so he's trying to recruit some freshman." "That's pathetic" Sora said "What are freshman going to do?" (A/N No offense to any freshmen reading this story.) "He's just wasting his time." Axel said.

The bell rang, it was time to go to our next classes. I got my books and was on my way to health. I really didn't want to go to health today, or any day it was so boring. I didn't even really want to go to school that day. I don't want to go here. No one's in the hallway, no teachers are around. My parents get home after I get home from school, so who's going to know if I left? It's no big deal, I'm sure kids skip school all the time.

I went up to my locker and pulled out my stuff, I took my book bag. And looked down the hall I didn't see any teachers anywhere. I walked down the empty halls. When I reached the front doors I did one final check to make sure there weren't any teachers. I didn't see anyone, I pulled opened the doors, and ran out. I kept running until I was at least a half a block away from the school.

Whew that was a relief. I didn't get caught skipping school. It actually felt good. Exciting. I couldn't believe of all the people I'm skipping school. I walked the rest of the way back home. I took out my key and unlocked the door. It was empty in the house, and quiet too.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. There was nothing on. I flipped to the movie channel. There was nothing on that either. I turned the tv off and walked over to the kitchen for a snack. I took a bag of chips out of the cabinet and headed for my room. All my stuff was unpacked so it wasn't so junky in my room anymore.

I sat down on my bed and munched on the potato chips before setting the bag down and taking a nap.

&&&&&&&&&

When I woke up from my nap it was two-thirty. I didn't mean to sleep that late, now I probably won't be able to sleep tonight. I got up and stretched. My parents weren't going to be home for another hour or so, so I decided to go for a walk, that's been one of my favorite past times now.

I got up and slipped on my shoes. Grabbed my key off the front table and walked outside .The rain stopped but it was still a little wet. I liked to splash around in the puddles, I guess I'm just a big kid. The weird thing is I hate rain. But I love the way it smells after it's done.

I was walking for at least a half an hour. I'd been doing a lot of walking lately. I heard some yelling, and a lot of screaming. And crashing, I don't know what the heck it was, but I hope someone wasn't getting hurt, I was about to turn around and run the other way. But my curiosity got the best of me and I turned the corner to see what all this was about.

No one was on the street. But there was a small line of row houses on the street one of the doors were open and out stepped a boy with brown hair shooting up in all directions. I only knew two person who's hair was like that. The boy had brown hair so it couldn't of been Roxas…so it had to be Sora.

"And don't you ever come back here again you useless son of a bitch until you bring us some more money, I'm tired of supporting your lazy sorry ass!" The door slammed in Sora's face and Sora walked down the steps. I hope he was okay. I sprinted down the street to where he was. He sat down on the curb in front of the house.

He looked kind of surprised to see me here. "Are you okay?" I asked leaning down next to him. He looked at me. "What are you doing here Kairi?" Sora asked quietly. "I was just taking a walk. And I saw you so I came…"

"So I guess you heard everything." Sora said quietly. I nodded. "Sora" I whispered. "Was that woman that just kicked you out, your mother?" Sora nodded. "Why did she kick you out?"

"I don't know, she was drunk. I had to get an after school job so we could live, but I wouldn't spend my money on alcohol so she could keep getting drunk, she wasn't always like this…….it started when…." Sora stopped talking.

"When what?" I asked quietly.

"When my father died about three years ago." Sora said. "What happened?" I asked. Sora just looked down. "I'm sorry I should just mind my own business.." I stuttered.

"No, it's okay. My father didn't die from natural causes."

I looked at Sora.

"He was murdered. Roxas killed him." I was so shocked. "Why?!" I asked him. "Roxas was still mad about his father getting arrested. He said, if he couldn't have his father, then I didn't deserve to have mine."

"That's terrible" I said. I noticed Sora started crying. Not crying, crying, but a tear slid down his cheek. "And when my mother found out." He continued. "She turned to alcohol and taking it out on me to solve her problems."

"Taking it out on you?….Sora, are you abused?" I asked. I was asking too much I should just stop talking. "Yes, yes I am. It got to be so bad sometimes. I would just go to the park a few blocks down and sleep on the park bench. Even though it would get cold, or it would rain, it was so much better than going home."

"So, where are you going to go now?" I asked I started tearing up too. Sora just shrugged. "I don't know. Some where."

I felt so bad, I heard about kids who had to go through things like this, but I never thought I would ever meet one. "Sora" I said "Why haven't you ever told anyone about this?"

Sora just shrugged again. He got up and ran down the street. I got up and called after him, I knew I couldn't run as fast as him to catch up to him. I wonder where Sora was going to go. But why did Sora trust me with his secret? I can't shake this feeling. I feel like crap. I felt a rain drop, it was starting to rain again.

Sora was hiding this from everyone so everyone thought he lived this prefect life, or as perfect as it can get while living down here. But now I was going to look at Sora in such a different way now, now that I knew his secret.

I walked home in the rain still feeling like crap thing about Sora, there had to be a way I could help him without telling everyone his secret.


	8. A Terrible Day

Hey everyone. I've decided no hiatus. This by far is my most successful story so I will continue writing it.

My Life as a Teenage Gang member

Chapter eight. A terrible day

It was nine o clock the time I got up on Monday morning. I knew I was late for school. It was already second period. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom in a hurry, usually my parents wake my up before they leave for work, how could they forget!

I jumped in the shower, I didn't even wait for the water to heat up. The cold water shocked my system as soon as I got in. I quickly scrubbed myself hard with a washcloth. I scrubbed so hard my skin even turned a little red.

My hair was wet when I got out, but I didn't have enough time to blow-dry it so I just combed it out and let it air dry. I knew it probably looked bad, but I just had to get to school. I wrapped my self in a soft purple towel and ran to my room. I looked in my closet for something black to wear.

My closet was full of black clothes now, and I think it's worrying my mother a bit too, she thinks I'm turning into one of those wanna be gothic kids crying out for attention. But if I explained the gang thing to her, it would only upset her even more. I hate having to hide things from my parents, especially something like this.

I threw on some jeans and a black tee-shirt, with my black and white sneakers. I never use to wear jeans before this whole gang thing, but Sora said I would look tougher in jeans than in sweatpants, or skirts. I also was going makeupless because Sora said my makeup made my look too preppy, and innocent.

When I was done getting dressed I grabbed my bookbag of my floor and raced to the door. I didn't get any breakfast, and I already missed lunch so I guess I would have to go hungry for the rest of the day.

It was windy as I trudged down the street my still wet hair dripped behind me and water ran down my back. The schools only a minutes walk away from our house. But I was in a bad mood. I was late for school, I was starving from skipping breakfast, and I had water down my back.

I walked up the steps to the school. I had to go to the office to get a late slip so I could go to class. I think I would be in health about now. I walked up to the desk, A woman was sitting at the desk typing on the computer. She looked up when I came in. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and stopped typing on the computer.

She looked at me, waiting to say why I was there in the office. I cleared my throat. "Um, I need a late slip." I said quietly.

"Okay, here you go." She said handing me a blue half sheet of paper, and an ink pen. I filled out my name, and date, and reason I was late, and what period I was suppose to be in. I handed her the slip and she copied it and handed me the original slip. I had never late for school in my life, but then again, I've never skipped school either, but I did that anyway.

I left the office and walked down the hall to my locker. The light all the way at the end of the hall was flickering on and off again. I was wondering when it was finally going to turn off completely. I turned the dial on the lock, and pulled the shackle. I couldn't get the actually locker door open, it was jammed. I had to smack the locker door, and kind of pry it open.

I eventually got it open after pulling on it for a while. I pulled out my biology book since health was probably almost over. A few moment later I heard the dinging sound of the bell and the hallways got all crowded with teenagers pushing and shoving me out of the way.

I remembered what Sora said and tried to push the people that pushed that pushed me. I was walking to the stairwell when suddenly everyone stopped. I was getting annoyed and I just wanted to get to class. Believe it or not. Then I heard a group of kids shouting.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I pushed my way through a group of girls wearing red. They gave me dirty looks but I just rolled my eyes at them and the backed off. Maybe I was finally getting the hang of this thing.

I saw a group of kids fighting.

About five or six wear wearing red, while only about four were wearing black. I looked a little closer, I saw Sora, Selphie, Axel, and Riku, they were fighting Roxas, and a few other kids I knew from health class. I think their names were Demyx, Seifer, Olette, and Cloud.

They were outnumbered, I had to do something. But I know if I tried, I would of got my butt kicked, I looked across the crowd, I saw Tifa standing there looking worried. You would think that Sora's girlfriend would of helped him in a fight. I decided I HAD to do something. I knew I didn't know what to expect but I jumped in the circle too.

I had no idea what I was doing I was just kicking, and punching as hard as I could. I felt a blow in the back of my head, I wanted to cry, but not in front of all these people. I turned around, it was Olette. I returned the favor and punched her in the stomach as hard as I could. Obviously that wasn't doing anything, because then she grabbed by the shoulders and kneed me in the stomach so hard I swear I almost threw up. Axel ran over and pulled Olette off of me. He barely had time to think before Seifer came over and punched him right in the eye. Axel looked like he wanted to cry too. But I bet he wouldn't cry in front of all those people.

With every punch, and kick the crowd cheered like they were watching some wrestling match on tv. Selphie punched Olette right in the lip making it bleed, knock Olette to the floor. Demyx ran to get Olette up. I looked over at Sora who looked like he was getting he was in need of help. I knew Roxas probably wouldn't hit me if I went over there, no matter how tough he was I knew He wouldn't jump a girl. I ran over and jumped on Roxas's back, knocking him and Sora over, Olette ran over and pulled me off of Roxas by my hair, she even ripped a little off. I screamed out loud. It hurt so bad. Olette stood there smirking holding a chunk of my red hair. Selphie came up and pulled Olette away from me.

Finally before it could get any worse. A group of teachers and a police officer ran over to break up the fight. But before someone could grab Olette she punched me in the eye one last time, knocking me over. This time I did cry, right before I blacked out.

I woke up in the nurse's office, my head was killing me, and my left eye was throbbing. There were three little beds in the nurses office. Olette was laying on one, and Axel on the other. I guess the nurse heard me get up because she came into the room. She handed me and ice-pack and an aspirin.

"How are you doing sweetie?" She asked me. I hate when adults call you sweetie or hunny, when they don't even know you. I smiled and took the icepack and the medicine. She handed me a little cup of water. I popped the aspirin in my mouth and gulped the water down and put the icepack on my eye. Every time I touched it hurt.

The nurse asked me if I could stand and I nodded. I walked out of the room, and saw my parents there with worried looks on their face. My mother ran up and hugged me tight, I gasped because it kind of hurt.

She loosened her grip on me.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked me. I nodded. My father just looked worried. I saw Sora, Selphie, and Roxas, Demyx, and Riku sitting in chairs with icepacks on their bruises. Sora just looked at me, but I could tell there was a look of approval on his face.

"How did this happen?" My father asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. The door burst open and a woman with brown hair came into the room. She ran over to Sora and gave him a hug.

"Oh, my baby! I rushed right over here as soon as I found out!" Sora just rolled his eyes as his face folded with disgust. She hugged him so tight I thought he was going to break him in two. Was this the same woman that kicked him out?

The principal, a short, portly man came into the room with some other adults. I'm guessing they were the other parents. Everyone went into the other room. And we the kids sat outside. It was quiet. No one said anything. A few moments later everyone came out of the room. My parents were not very happy.

I found out I was being suspended. Ugh. I was trouble. My mother motioned me to come over and she dragged me out of the room by the ear and my father followed behind.

$$$$!2323

My mother paced the kitchen floor.

"Kairi! What on earth made you think to get in a fight!" My father screamed

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What has been up with you lately Kairi?" My mom asked stepping in.

"First all the black, now fighting, you're grounded while you're suspended, I don't know what living down here has turned you into, but I don't like it!" My mother ran up the steps.

I stayed there in the kitchen and cried. My father gave me a weak smile and left the room. I went to my room and lay down on my bed. I was getting ready to go to sleep until I heard something tapping on my window.

I walked over and pulled the curtain back. Sora was standing on the branch of the big tree in front of my window. I opened the window. It was dark, but I could tell Sora was crying.

"Kairi" He whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you , but you have to let me stat with you tonight, I can't go back home."

I sat there dumbstruck, this day was getting worse and worse.


	9. Supension, and a chat with Roxas

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! They're very appreciated, I'm so glad this story is coming out well!

Chapter nine. Suspension with Sora, and a talk with Roxas

I sat there with my mouth wide open. Why was Sora coming to me about this? I felt bad, but why did he want my help? I just looked at Sora, he looked at me with pleading eyes. "Sora, I don't know about this," I whispered.

"Please Kairi just for a little while." Sora pleaded. I reached my hands out to help Sora into my room. Sora climbed through my window and sat down on my bed. He looked around my room at the pink and white walls. "Nice room" he mumbled. I just shrugged my shoulders. This was so weird.

It was quiet and tense in the room. I was so uncomfortable. I finally broke the silence. "Sora, you can't stay here tonight." I said. Sora looked at me. "If my parents find out…I would be in so much trouble." Sora got off my bed and walked towards me.

"Kairi please! Please." Sora whispered. I had never seen Sora beg. It was kind of sad, but cute at the same time. I knew I was going to get into some sort of trouble for this. It was quiet again until I spoke up.

"But Sora, if my parents find out, they'll kick my ass, if Tifa finds out she'll kick my ass. Either way I'm getting my ass kicked!" I bit my nails, but it made me wonder, why wasn't Sora staying with Tifa? I wanted to ask, I knew I shouldn't but I just had to.

"Sora, why aren't you staying with Tifa?" Sora looked at me. "Well, we haven't been getting along lately. Too much drama I guess….and she basicly told me I was only good for one thing." I was so happy to hear that, but naturally I didn't say anything.

"Well, Sora, you look terrible, are you hungry? I could go get you something to eat…If you want." Sora nodded. "What do you want to eat?" Sora shrugged. "Anything would be fine."

"Okay, stay there. Don't leave my room." I cracked the door open and peaked my head out into the hall. It was empty. I walked out into the hall and down to the kitchen, that was empty too. I opened the fridge and pulled out some deli ham, and some bread to make a sandwich.

I heard someone coming into the kitchen. My mother came in wearing her blue bathrobe carrying an empty glass. She just looked at me. "Are you still hungry?" She asked, I nodded. "Okay, just don't stay up to late, even though you're not going to school tomorrow since you're suspended." I was so hurt, my mom was taking this so hard. I just took the sandwich and went upstairs. I opened the door, Sora wasn't there.

I put the sandwich down on my desk and started to bite my nails again. Where was Sora?! Then I could hear water. Why could I hear the shower running, I gasped and ran out of the room to the bathroom, Sora sure was bold. I knew it was him, my father was in his room, I saw the light on, and my mom was still in the kitchen.

I banged on the door. There was nothing. I walked back to my room. This was making me nervous. I could tell this was not going to work, and how long would Sora stay here? And how long could I hide this from my parents?

I was sitting in my room for twenty minutes until I heard the shower water stop. I stood up, my door opened slowly. Sora tip-toed into the room and shut the door behind him quietly. Seeing Sora in just a towel made me blush. I turned my head the other way to get his clothes.

"Here, I have your clothes here." I said handing him the little bundle. Sora looked at me. I jumped a little and turned around while Sora got changed. I couldn't believe this was all happening.

"You can turn around now" Sora said. I turned around there was still a tint of pink on my face, I knew there was. "Oh, here's your food." I said quietly handing him the plate. He took it and ate quickly. "Where am I going to sleep?" He asked. "Um..on the floor" I said.

I went over to my door and locked it incase my mom wanted to pop in without knocking. I sat on my bed and tossed Sora down a pillow. I heard some rustling and I looked down to see Sora taking off his shirt.

I turned the light off quickly so he couldn't see me blushing.

$$$123

I woke up at seven-thirty thinking I was going to school, but ugh, I was suspended, the principal said that fights only got you one day suspension, but since people got hurt we all got a week. And my mother pretty much has me on house arrest and she won't let me leave the house, she'll call _every single hour_ to check in on me, and I have no cell phone. The next four days were just going to fly by. Yeah I wish.

I yawned, and ran my fingers through my red hair to kind of get the tangles out. Sora was still sleeping next to me, and was snoring _very_ loudly. I'm surprised that my mom didn't knock on the door to check on me because she probably thought that was _me_ snoring that loud.

My stomach growled so I knew it was time for breakfast. I got up and tried to make as little noise as possible so I didn't wake Sora up. I carefully climbed over him and opened the door and shut it softly behind me.

I looked through the fridge and pulled out some bagels, there wasn't really anything to eat since my mom didn't go shopping this week. I didn't really like bagels, but when you're hungry, you're hungry, right? I took out two bagels incase Sora was hungry when he got up too and put them in the toaster. I went upstairs top get my bookbag and do my homework, to be honest I was getting pretty behind. Who knew being suspended could be good for something?

I walked down the hall to my room and opened the door, I must have been a little too loud, because I woke Sora up. He sat up and stretched and sat there for a minute as he was still waking up.

"Hey, Kairi" He mumbled lazily as I he got up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I said quietly. Why was I being so shy around him lately?

"Nah, it's fine, I had to get up eventually." He said with a slight smile, but he wiped it off quickly.

"I made you some breakfast…if you're hungry. If you want it, if you don't that's….fine, and.." My voice just kind of drifted off. I don't know what was happening to me.

"Sure. I'll get something to eat." Sora said. He lifted himself up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I followed behind him. I took a napkin off the table and helped himself to one of the bagels that already popped out of the toaster. I grabbed the other and sat down at the table. Sora came and sat down across from me. The only sound you could hear was the sound of our chewing. I finished first why'll Sora was eating more slowly.

I sat there for a minute while he kept eating. The phone rang a few seconds later. It was exactly eight, my mom was right on time, I had to go into the family room to get the phone since there was no outlet for a phone in the kitchen.

It rang a few times before I could get to it. I picked it up.

"Hi, Mom." I said into the receiver.

"Hello Kairi, just checking in." She said, she sounded like a robot, they way she said it. Sora called me from the kitchen. I almost wanted to hang up the phone then, but my reflexes aren't as fast as my mother's mouth.

"Kairi, who was that?"

I was squirming like a worm on a hook, I couldn't tell her someone was over, let alone a boy, who was in my room all last night, and if I said it was the tv I would still get in trouble because I'm not aloud to use that either. God, when did life get so complicated?

"Um, I don't know what that was." I said nervously, I could actually feel my whole body shaking.

"Mhmm." My mother said , she obviously didn't believe me. If I were her I wouldn't of believed me either.

"Hold on for a second, I'm not through yet." My mother instructed. I sat on the other line and waited.

She picked the phone up a few minutes later. "Kairi, I have to go. I'll call you back again at nine to check in." The phone clicked off and I hung the phone off. I breathed a sigh of relief I was sure I was going to get caught. But think my mom knows something's up.

I trudged into the kitchen, a scowl on my face. "Sora! Why did you do that! My mother was on the phone! You could of gotten me into serious trouble!" shouted. Sora just shrugged. That really pissed me off.

I stormed out of the kitchen and to my room down the hall to do my homework.

123!!!

The rest of the week was pretty much like that, Sora came when my parents went to sleep, and stayed in my room until they left and then went off somewhere. At dinner I would only eat half of my meal put the other half in the fridge, and then bring it up to Sora.

I'm surprised I didn't get caught, to be honest I didn't think this would work out. But for some reason I knew this was going to blow up in my face.

It was Monday morning and I was finally going to be able to go back to school. Don't ask me why I was so excited. I missed a week worth of work, and it's probably going to take me all of this week to finish, and all of next week to finish this week's worth of work. Sora left at six in morning doing God knows what, and at seven I got ready for school.

I combed through my hair and put it up into a pony-tail, and braided the back. I raided through my closet for something black to wear, I pulled out a black tee-shirt that I had gotten sometime in middle school, it still fit me pretty well, and it use to be my favorite. It had gray roses, and vines on the side. I dug out a pair of jeans and slipped them on. They were kind of lose, maybe since I'm eating half as much now because of Sora. Who stayed longer than a night like he promised, more like a week.

When I was finally happy with the way I looked I grabbed my bookbag by the door and left. The school was only a few minutes away, it was nearing Spring and the island was getting a little warmer. It was at least seventy-eight today. And wearing black was going to be hell when it stared getting really warm.

I was actually enjoying my walk except when I saw a group of kids. I didn't want to walk past them, but I had to, to get to school. I looked really closely and saw Roxas, Olette, Demyx, and a few other kids I didn't recognize were there too. I kept my head up high as I walked past until Roxas grabbed my arm.

I wanted to scream, kick him in the shins, and run, but his grip was too tight on me. I stood there and squirmed to try to break his grasp, but his grip on my arm only got tighter, I wanted to cry, until his grip loosened and he let me go, I looked at my arm, there was a red hand-print on it.

"What do you want Roxas?" I spat. Roxas's face formed a huge grin. I was about to turn and run, I had the perfect opportunity. "So, how was it being suspended?" He asked, that dumbass grin still on his face. I rolled my eyes, and tried to look as tough as I could while walking away.

But he grabbed my arm, pulled me closer to him, and squeezed it as hard as he could, as much as I tried to fight it, a little tear drop fell from my left eye, Roxas's grin got even wider. "What do you want Roxas?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Oh, nothing really, how are you feeling? Olette roughed you up a little bit." I looked over at Olette who had a grin on her face too, and my free hand automatically flew up to the back of my head where the bald patch was from when Olette tore out a chunk of my hair.

"Leave me alone Roxas?" I mumbled, and tried to hit him with my free hand. He took his other hand and grabbed my arm, I tried to pulled myself free, but all my twisting and turning made it hurt even more, I cried out as more tears fell from my eyes.

Roxas's face went from a grin to a smirk. "I guess you're not so tough huh?" He asked. Tears just kept coming from my eyes, the pain was excruciating. He let up his grip a little but it was still tight enough so I couldn't go anywhere. "You're lucky, if you weren't a girl, you would have been in the hospital right now." He hissed. I finally stopped crying, I didn't feel lucky.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked hiccupping, Spit dribbled down my face. Roxas let go of me completely. I took a step back and looked at me. I think he expected me to run, but it felt like lead filled my body and I couldn't move a muscle. Roxas still stood there with a smirk.

I started to walk away, my eyes watching Roxas very carefully, until her grabbed my arm again. "Listen, you hang out with that Namine girl, right?"

"I'm sure she doesn't want anything to do with you." I spat, Roxas held my arm tighter. I really didn't want to go through this again. "Yes" I mumbled. "What do you want with her?"

"That's none of your business." He said quietly. He let me go. It was silent for a moment, then with my bookbag still weighing me down, I sprinted down the street as fast as I could, not even looking back, I could hear Roxas's little ugly laugh. Tears started falling down my face again. What did he want with me? But the real question was, what did he want with Namine?


	10. not the best way to start spring Break

Gosh darn, this would've been up three days ago if I didn't have to keep rewriting it! We've been having really bad thunderstorms in our area and the power kept going out! Grr. Well I hope this was worth the wait.

Chapter 10. Not the best way to Start Spring Break

It was Friday after noon and me and Namine were just walking around the hallway like we do every Friday. On Friday afternoons we have free period at the end of the day, most of the kids like to hang out in the gym, or very few kids spend some time in the library, or in study hall.

We're all suppose to be in a class during free period to stay out of trouble, but it's not like we have any hall monitors, and if we do they're off doing something else.

The freshly waxed floor made our sneakers squeak every time they hit the floor.

"What are you doing for Spring Break, Kairi?" Namine asked. I just shrugged, I was still on a tight leash with my mother, I wish I never got into that stupid fight. But I was still glad it was going to be Spring Break next week. I have to catch up on my school work.

"Oh, still in trouble?" Namine asked, my throat got dry, and I nodded. Namine didn't know why I got into the fight. "I can't believe they pulled you into that stupid fight, you had nothing to do with it!" I just nodded and my hand automatically flew up to the back of my head. I wonder when that huge chunk of hair is going to grow back.

"I don't know" I fibbed. Namine gritted her teeth. "I hate this stupid gang thing, it's been ruining school for everyone ever since middle school started. I was quiet. How long was I going to be able to hide this from Namine?

"Just stay away from those kids, you don't want to get wrapped up with them" Namine looked like she was about to cry. I quickly changed the subject, this was making me uneasy.

Namine looked down at the floor. "Maybe if you're not in trouble any more we could do something, we haven't spent a lot of time together." My eyes widened. I had been totally blowing off Namine. I started to feel really bad about it too. Namine was my only real friend I had here. And she's going to be the only one that could help me get through this year until I move which I hope is some place really far and I never have to see this place again.

"Maybe I could sleep over or something this weekend." My eyes got even wider, I don't even know how that was possible. But how could I explain Sora to Namine when he climbs through my window when we're about to go to sleep?

"Uh, well my house is a little…crowded right now, still trying to unpack, you know." I thought that was a good lie. Even though we finished unpacking weeks ago.

"Eh, that's fine." Namine said. Looking down at her sneakers. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm trying to blow her off, I try to spend time with her even though Sora says it's not wise to.

The high pitch bell rang and student piled out of the class rooms to go to their lockers, which made me glad that me and Namine had gotten our things already. We left a few minutes before the end of the day announcements, which you're not suppose to do, but no one even listens to them anyway.

We were going to diner to get lunch after school that day because out lunch time is so early. The diner was only a five minute walk away. I was a little hesitant about going at first seeing what happened last time I went. But Namine insisted. And I eventually gave in.

The diner was empty when we got there because the after school rush wasn't there yet. We walked over to a fairly clean table and sat down. There were menus already on the table. Namine picked one up and looked over it and I did the same. I just made sure to stay away from their fries this time.

Namine said the pizza there was pretty good, so we ordered a small cheese pizza to share since Namine doesn't like toppings on her pizza. We ate in silence, the pizza really was good, and ant free.

The after school crowd came soon enough and the place was loud and crazy like it was the last time I was here with my parents. I saw a familiar head of brown spikes walk past me. It was Sora taking the people at the table in front of ours orders. I looked closely to see Tifa and some other girl with dark hair whom I'd never met sitting together.

My face turned a deep red color, I just knew it did. I forgot Sora worked here. And of course we had to come during his shift. I watched Tifa very closely. She was flirting with Sora who seemed to have an annoyed look on his face. Tifa tugged on his arm a bit signaling him to sit down and join her, and her friend. Sora reluctantly sat down.

Of course, Tifa was all over him. And Sora just kind of sat there with a bored look on his face. I could tell Tifa was really annoying him, but he didn't want to say anything. But then Tifa kissed him, that really set me off. And she was like, trying to eat his face or something. After a few seconds Sora pushed away. But Tifa pulled him in for another kiss. God, why did they have to do this in public? But again Sora pushed away and got up to do the rest of his job. Tifa sat there with a confused look but then called after Sora. God, couldn't this girl take a hint?

I almost wanted to stand up and clap my hands and cheer, but then, people might of thought I was a little weird, just a little. I sat there smiling and Namine gave me a puzzled look. Obviously wanting to know what was so funny. I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders and went back to my pizza.

When we were done eating we went outside to wait for Namine's dad to come pick her up. It was getting late. Namine's dad pulled up soon enough. Namine opened the back door of the car and slide closed the door, and waved. Namine's father rolled his window down, "Are you sure you don't want a ride Kairi? It's no trouble at all, and it's right on the way we're going."

"Nah, my house is only three blocks away, and I could use the exercise. But thanks anyway." Namine's father nodded and the car pulled away. I kind of just hung back o the corner for a little bit, truth be told I was in no rush to get home. It was my parent's anniversary so I was going to be home alone for the night, since they said they weren't going to be back until after I was asleep. And I wanted to see Sora.

I walked back in the diner and looked around for a little bit. Maybe he was done working or something. I kind of hung around for a few more minutes waiting, but finally decided to give up. God, now I was starting to stalk him like Tifa.

Great, I turned down a perfectly good ride from Namine's father, now I have to walk home in the dark, in a city. My house isn't too far from the diner. I few street lights were on. A breeze blew through the air making my hair fly in my face. I blew the hair out of my face and kept walking down the street.

I could hear a car alarm going off in the distance and some dogs yapping. I hate the city at night. I always have this feeling I'm going to get mugged or something. I reached the house soon enough. I dug around in my pockets for my keys. Darn, I forgot them, I remembered leaving them on the kitchen table in a rush to get to school this morning.

Great, I was going to be stuck here until my parents got here later tonight. I looked up to see my window cracked open. Sora climbs up in the tree to get up in my room, maybe I could do the same thing.

I walked over to the tree, some leaves crunched under my feet. I grabbed on to one of the upper branches and hoisted myself up. God, Sora made this seem so easy. My hands slipped a little while trying to climb the tree. It rained late last night and the branches were still slippery.

Who knew you needed a ton of upper body strength to climb a tree? I Was almost up to my window, I tried to pulled myself up, but my arms were so weak. My shoulders started to hurt. This was like gym class a few weeks ago when I attempted to do a few chin-ups for our physical fitness test.

I was almost there, just one more push. I gave a hard pull and gave a grunt when I fully pulled myself up. I stood on the top branch. I shook a little which really freaked me out. The last thing I wanted to do was fall out of a tree and break my neck.

The window was slightly cracked open, while trying to balance myself on the branched I pulled the window up and climbed inside my room. My shoulders and arms ached. I went over and plopped down on my bed. Lesson learned; Never forget your key.

It was only six-thirty but it still got darker a little earlier around here, we were learning that in science class a few weeks ago, it was because of some weird way the island was facing, or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention.

I got off my bed and went to the kitchen to see if my mom left anything out for dinner. There was only twenty munny and a pizza menu on the counter. But, I already had pizza, and I didn't want more.

I rummaged through the fridge my mom finally went to the grocery store. Took out some bread and deli meat and made a sandwich and then went up to my room. I sat down on my bed and started to eat, even though I just ate with Namine not to long ago, I was still pretty hungry, and I eat a lot when I'm stressed. But what was I really stressed about? The whole gang thing in general? Or am I more stress about seeing Tifa kiss Sora? Gah, who knows?

I chomped on my sandwich and thought about it more until I heard a knock on my window. I finally hung my curtains up on my windows so I figured it would just be Sora coming for me to let him in. I wonder where he went after he left the diner, but i never ask him things like that, I don't want to upset him.

But I pulled back my curtains to find Axel there.

Oh a cliff hanger! Ha sorry, but I wanted to end the chapter here. So what do you think Axel came to Kairi's house for? And why do you think Axel came and not Sora? Is Sora in some kind of trouble? Dun, dun, dun!!!! Ahem, sorry, but if you want to find out you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Don't forget to review!


	11. Drunk Love

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter it'll sure to surprise you! i put this in here because a reviwer requested it. Lebreezie i hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 11. Drunk Love

I pulled my window up. "Axel! What are you doing here?" I asked confused. I stuck my hand out to help him into my room. Axel climbed through my window. "Kairi! I'm sorry to bother you but you have to come with me!"

"Axel what's going on?!" I asked getting worried, Axel seemed like the calm, laid back kind of guy. Not the kind to freak out so something had to be up. "We don't have time, I'll explain on the way!" He said quickly running over to my bed tossing me my shoes. I slipped them on quickly. Axel then handed me a hoodie. "Here you might want this, it's kind of cold out."

I barely had time to put it over my head, Axel grabbed my hand and pulled me out of room. I grabbed my key off of the front table so I didn't get locked out again. Axel ran down the street I had to run as fast as I could to keep up with him.

"Okay, now you can tell me what's going on. Where are we going?" I asked breathlessly. "It's Sora, he's in trouble." Axel said his eyes fixed ahead of him, his legs pumping. My heart sunk. "What's wrong with Sora?!" I shouted. "He didn't get into a fight with Roxas did he!?" I almost wanted to cry. I hope Sora was okay.

"Well, not exactly. But come on, you need to run faster!" Axel instructed. I don't think I could run any faster. My lungs felt like they were about to pop. I pumped my legs harder. I was so glad when we stopped running. We were at a bar. What were we doing there?

Axel grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bar. The air was heavy with the sent of alcohol and cigarette smoke. It was so masked with smoke I couldn't even see straight. Axel guided me through the crowd of people over to the bar where I could see Sora and Roxas. The both had a few empty glasses in front of them and were working on one. Roxas was still drinking while Sora just kind of stopped and lay his head down on the counter. I ran over and shook him on the shoulder, he wouldn't budge.

"Axel! Couldn't you of stopped him?!" I shouted at the red head. "He wouldn't listen to me! So I figured he might listen to you so I bought you down here! He can't go home like this! And I can't bring him home! Not with my parents there."

Not like Sora goes to his home at night anyway. Axel shook Sora hard. Sora just kind of lifted his head up the best he could. I could hear Roxas laughing drunkly. The were both pretty drunk.

"Sora, Sora come on." I whispered gently laying my head on his shoulder. God, he smelled so good. But come on, focus Kairi! "Axel, why did he even start drinking?" Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Roxas was here and challenged him to a contest. Sora's to cocky to turn down a challenge."

"He looks terrible. We have to get him out of here" Axel helped stand Sora up and I put my arm around his waist to hold him up. Sora who couldn't keep himself balanced kind of tipped over a bit. I struggled to hold him up. I didn't know Sora was this heavy!

"Good luck with that bastard!" Roxas called after us. Axel turned around angrily. "Axel, just let it go! It's not even worth it!" I said trying to hold Axel back, and hold on to a drunk Sora.

"You better listen to your little friend." Roxas started. "So why don't you and your little prostitute get outta here!" Axel gritted his teeth. He turned around too fast for me to grab him. He punched Roxas square in the face knocking him over into some bar stools. Everyone's attention in the bar was on us. Roxas stood up, his legs wobbling, his nose was bleeding and his eye was swelling, he probably going to turn black in a few moments. An older man ran over to see if Roxas was okay. I tightened my grip on Sora and led him out of the bar with Axel right behind me.

My arms started to hurt from holding Sora up for so long I dragged him into an alley. Axel helped me lay him down gently. I took off my sweatshirt and covered Sora with it. "Sora are you okay?" I whispered. Sora nodded. He looked at me for a little bit. "Kairi, you are SO pretty." He mumbled. Axel looked at me. "He is drunk." I punched him on the arm lightly. "No, I didn't mean it like that!" Axel said rubbing his arm. "Calm down, I didn't even hit you that hard."

"So what do we do with him?" I asked Axel. "You have to take him home Kairi." Axel pleaded. I nodded. Sora sat up. He looked a little queasy. I leaned over and threw up all over the ground. God did it smell bad. I looked up. I could see Roxas stumbling away. I hope he fell down a sewer or something.

Sora threw up again. I scrunched up my nose. It really smelled terrible. "Come on Kairi. We've got to get him to your house."

I helped stand Sora up and put one arm around his waist. Axel glanced at his watch. "Oh, shit! Kairi I gotta go! I'm sorry I'll check in with you tomorrow" Axel said sprinting down the street. "Axel, you can't seriously leave me alone with Sora while he's drunk! Axel!" I sighed and dragged Sora down the street to my house.

"you know Kairi? I reallllly appreciate what your doing for me. Sometimes I fee like you're my only true friend." I looked at Sora. Did he really mean it? I know some people say when your drunk you speak the truth.

"Do you really mean that Sora?" I asked I stopped walking and dragged Sora over to a bus stop bench and sat him down. I could use a rest. "Yeaaah, I really do. I've even started to like you a little. Your kinda cute too." Even though Sora was drunk I had to blush. Did he really mean it?

"I like you a lot more than that slut Tifa. She's only good for sex any way." My eyes widened. He was having sex with Tifa?! "That's the only reason I kept her around. When I pictured doing it, it suppose to be more meaningful. With someone I liked. Not with some hooker." I had to giggle at that, Tifa was a tramp. It's amazing. The only time you could a real conversation with Sora was when he was drunk. I wish he could open up to me like this when he was sober, then maybe we could have an actual relationship.

"I wouuuuld much rather do….." Sora leaned over and vomited again. I sat there next him and rubbed his back gently. "Come on Sora. I've got to get you to my house." I said standing up and putting my hand around his waist again and led him down the street.

Sora just kind of stumbled along. I knew Sora was drunk, but I just had to ask. "Sora do you really mean it when you said you liked me?" Sora nodded. "I really do. If I wasn't going out with, with Tifa I would of asked you out. For one thing...you're not a whore." I couldn't help but blush.

I was so glad when we finally reached my house I leaned Sora up against the stair railing and put my key into the lock and opened the door and pulled him inside and led him to my room. I wish my parents were here at least to help me do something with Sora. what was I suppose to do with a drunk person?

He collapsed on my bed and stretched out like he was trying to make snow angels on my sheets. I sat down on the edge of my bed. Sora sat up and moved over so he was right next to me. "Thanks for…for everrrrything Kairi." He said leaning over. And then it happened. He kissed me. He really kissed me! Okay so he was drunk, but it still counts! I kissed back as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I moaned as he kissed me passionately. But it wasn't with real passion I'm sure. My hands rubbed around his back gently. His hand sneaked up my shirt. Something just didn't feel right. I pushed away. "Stop it Sora, you're drunk." Sora just pulled me closer to him again and deepened the kiss. "Oh Sora…."

His hand went up the back of my shirt. He searched for the clasp of my bra. I could feel myself blush. But was I really ready to do this? I wanted to, but am I ready? "Kairi, I love you." Sora whispered kissing my neck lightly.

He pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me. I couldn't believe this was happening. I should stop him, he doesn't know what he's doing. It's my responsibility as the only sober person in this room to…oh God. Who am I kidding? I want this so bad.

My hands slid under Sora's shirt and over his chest. Sora kissed me on the lips again before unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them off.

A/N. It's rated T leave me alone! So what do you think? Hows this going to look in the morning? Review! and sorry it was short but i hope you enjoy.


	12. The Morning After

Hey guys, Sorry for such the long wait! I know it's been a month. So sorry! I've also been having a bit of writers block which is the main reason this took so long. I'm also thinking about changing my penname to something else because I want to write more than KH stories, so if you do a search on me and can't find me that's probably why. Right now I'm stuck between Tokyo Nights and Destiny Dreamer, but I can't decide so tell me which one you like when you review!

Chapter 12 The Morning After

I woke up to next morning the sun peeked through my blinds. I moaned softly as I turned over to face Sora, he was still sleeping soundly next to me. I could still smell the faint scent of alcohol on him.

But then my eyes shot open wide, what would Sora think?! Oh my God! He would probably think I raped him or something. Gosh, of all the thins I got myself into this has to be the worse! I got up slowly from the bed so I didn't wake Sora. The mattress creaked a little as I got up. I tip-toed over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of my pajamas. I pulled the shirt over my head and pulled up the bottoms quickly.

I paced my room thinking of a way to explain this all to Sora. What was I suppose to say!? 'Sora the reason you're naked in my room with a hangover is because you got drunk and that jerk-faced Axel left you with me and we had sex because I didn't know what to do with you?' I'm pretty sure that won't work.

God, why does this only happen to me? I cracked my door open slightly and peeked down the hall, I could hear my parents snoring, I'm not sure what time they got in last night. I closed my door quietly and sat down on the floor under my window staring at the wall. Not the best past time, but what could I do? If only I didn't start blowing off Namine maybe I wouldn't be in this dilemma.

I sighed loudly and slumped over, God, how long does it take to wake up? I sighed again louder, and I don't know if that's what woke Sora up, but I heard the sheets rustle and I heard Sora turn over.

I kind of sunk down lower and my stomach was doing back flips, I felt like I was bout to puke all over the floor. Sora sat up slowly and then feeling got even worse. I bit my lip so hard I could taste a little blood.

Sora looked around the room kind of confused until his eyes landed on me. It was quiet, but it was a deathly silence. the kind that could choke you. He opened his mouth and no sound came out. It happened a few times before he could utter out a few words. "…What's going on?" I sunk down a little lower, Sora's voice was quiet, but it was still full of anger.

"Sora please let me explain.." "Kairi! What happened?! Why am I!" "Sora, look, you got drunk last night, Axel left you with me, and one thing led to another." "So, you basically took total advantage of me?" Sora asked, his voice was rising. "Sora keep it down my parents could hear you and "I don't give a damn who hears Kairi!" Sora yelled. I walked over to my door and opened it a little I could hear still snoring, so Sora didn't wake up my parents. Thank goodness, I don't need anymore problems.

I walked over to my desk and handed Sora his clothes which were thrown across the floor before I gathered them up. Sora snatched his clothes from me. I turned around quickly so he could get dressed.

Sora was mumbling angrily as he slipped his clothes on, but he was getting me very mad, yeah I shouldn't of let it go that far but he was the one that got drunk in the first place. Sora looked at me while he was changing, he stopped. "Turn around, you already saw me naked last night." He said quietly.

That's just when I couldn't take it, I turned around like he asked me to and then I said "I don't see what the problem is since you have sex with Tifa all the time." I felt Sora's hand grab my shoulder and turn me around to face him.

"Who told you that?" He asked angrily. "You" I mumbled moving his hand. "You told me when you were drunk last night." Sora was quiet for a moment. "So is that the only reason you keep her around?"

Sora clenched his fists in anger. "That's none of your business" He mumbled angrily. When he was done changing he opened the window and slipped out with out saying anything and I ran over to my bed to cry.

Sorry it was short and wasn't that great but writer's block is killing me! I don't know when the next time I'll be able to post but until then I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving and a safe one if you're traveling and don't forget to review.


	13. Surprises

Hey guys, sorry I know it's been a while since I last updated but I want to get this up before the holidays or else there probably wouldn't be an update 'till like March. And writer's block hit me. But now I had a billion ideas for this chapter and I FINALLY made an outline for this story because I had like no idea where this was going at first.

Chapter 13

I don't know how many hours I sat on my bed and cried for after Sora left, maybe three or four, or maybe it was a few minutes, even if they were just minutes each second felt like an hour. I finally stopped crying, but I couldn't stop all the spit and funny little noises from coming out. My whole body was shaking as I was trying to take deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

I finally dried my eyes off and walked to the bathroom to shower, after last night I felt so disgusting.

You think everything that happened last night was big, well let me tell you, things are sure going to get interesting soon. The next day I sat at the kitchen table and did my history homework, my mom tells me if I do my homework the first night of vacation I wouldn't have all that pressure the night before school started, but I never listened to my mother before, so why start now?

I bit on the end of my pencil, how the heck was I suppose to know what led to the end of feudalism? I tossed my history book down and picked up my cell phone, I was finally allowed to use it now, my parents finally lightened up about the whole fight thing. I dialed Namine's number, it rang maybe three r four times before Namine picked up the phone.

"Hey Namine, it's Kairi." I said, for some reason I felt so relieved to be talking to Namine. Maybe it's just the fact I had a friend somewhere in this whole stinking city. I walked over to the couch and plopped down so my feet could dangle over the edge.

"Oh hi Kairi, listen…I can't talk right now, I'll see you in school tomorrow." And like that she hung up the phone. But I could swear I could hear a guy's voice in the background. But more importantly, how could she just hang up on me? Maybe she's letting me know what it feels like to be iced by a friend.

I rolled over on my stomach and sighed loudly into the couch cushion. Nothing seemed to be going my way. I got up off the couch and grabbed a juice box out of the fridge and walked to my room. When I sat down on my bed I poked the straw into the box and took a long sip of juice.

I remember when I was little whenever I fell down and scraped my knee or whenever someone in daycare took my graham crackers at snack time I would tell my mom and she would give me a juice box. Of course when you're four, a tiny box of sugary liquid can solve all your problems, but as much as I sucked on the straw my problems were still here.

I lay down on my back and I swear I was about to start crying again. I heard a tapping sound on my window, I shot up quickly and walked over to my window. I pulled back the curtains to see Sora there, my eyes widened, after yesterday I thought the Easter Bunny was more likely to be at my window then Sora.

I opened my window and I rush of warm air came through. I think I stood there for a few minutes with my mouth wide open before Sora said something. "Kairi, look, don't talk, just listen. What happened, I'm sorry…come with me." Sora held his hand out, but really slowly, like he was scared I was going to bite him.

I held my hand and carefully climbed out of my window, the branch shook slightly and I gripped Sora's hand tighter. He helped me climb down. We walked down the sidewalk for a few minutes before I finally asked, "Sora where are we going?" Sora shrugged, "alone, we're going to be alone" I looked at him and then I looked around, nobody was around, so technically weren't we alone? But I think I was on a pretty bad foot with Sora said I didn't want to say anything to upset him even more.

We had been walking for at least forty-five minutes and my feet were really starting to hut, the walk had been silent, and uncomfortable and I wanted to just turn around and sprint home.

But a few minutes later, I could smell sea water, why could I smell sea water? Were we that far out of town? I could see a small beach in the distance, I followed Sora right down to the sand where we climbed over a rope that was blocking the entrance. The beach had a little trash on it, but other than that it was pretty nice, which was pretty surprising.

Sora was ahead of me and I saw him sit down on the sand, I sat right down next to him. It was pretty quiet. "I like to come here sometimes, it's a good place for thinking." Sora said quietly looking out into the ocean.

"I didn't know there was a beach here." I said quietly. "Kairi, this is an island." Sora said stating it as it was obvious, well I guess it kind of was. "Oh, yeah" I said quietly blushing, this got a small chuckle out of Sora. I don't know if it was because I was making him feel better, or the fact he was laughing because he thought I was an idiot.

"Kairi, it's still Destiny Islands, just a different part then where you lived, we all see the same sky, watch the same sunset, and smell the same saltwater." Sora said quietly. I looked out at the water, it was the same ocean I looked at from my bedroom window at my old home.

Sora stood up and slipped of his shoes and walked towards the water so the waves could wet his feet. I had never seen this side of Sora before. I followed him to the water and did the same with my shoes. It was silent, the only sound was the noise from the waves.

"Kairi about what happened" Sora started, I looked at him. "I know it wasn't really your fault. I mean, come on, who could resist me?" He said grinning, I punched him on the arm lightly.

"But, Kairi. In all seriousness. It was mostly my fault." I looked down at my feet. "You know Sora, this is the nicest conversation I think we've ever had." I said. I saw a small smile grace Sora's lips.

"Sora, can I ask you something?" I asked, I felt my heart racing. "What" He asked looking at me. "About what you said two nights ago, about the Tifa thing, do you really like me better?"

Sora started laughing. I looked over at him confused. "He just smiled as he said a breathless 'yes'. "What's so funny?" I asked. Sora just shook his head, which signaled a 'never mind'

"Can I ask you another question?" Sora nodded. "Why? Why do you do the things you do with Tifa…..like?" My voice trailed off. I didn't know whether or not this was a question I should ask.

"Well I guess, maybe because I wanted to, maybe to stop the pain from what was going on with my mother, to help me stop thinking about Roxas and this gang thing." Sora sighed. I turned my head, and suddenly felt embarrassed, maybe this was a question I _shouldn't _of asked.

"It's okay" Sora said sensing my uneasy feeling. "you didn't know." I felt myself blush slightly. Sometimes Sora could be sweet.

But then it was quiet, oh how I hate that silence. but then the quiet was broken. I could hear laughing. Sora heard it too, we both turned around to see the most unlikely people. I saw Roxas and Namine on the beach too.

Hope you enjoyed it, have a happy Holiday's look out for my Christmas oneshot, heck if I'm motivated it could be up later tonight. Love you guys, Review!


	14. Point Of Views

Hey sorry this took soooo long my computer broke on Christmas and it's still broken, I'm babysitting and using my neighbor's computer, hahaha. I hope you guys like this. I'm a little out of it after not writing for like almost four months. And incase you guys get confused the normal point of view is Kairi's point of view cause she's the one telling the story.

Chapter 14/

I looked up to see Namine with Roxas, what was Namine doing with Roxas of all people? I think Sora noticed too because he grabbed my arm and pulled me away quickly and we left unseen, when we got off the beach he just sprinted in the opposite direction of my house and left me to walk home by myself, when I finally began to think Sora wasn't so rotten he leaves me alone.

But I could complain about that later, but my mind was boggling, what was Namine doing with Roxas? It took me about an hour to walk home and was getting dark, I put my key in the lock and opened the door all the lights were off so I figured my parents were out.

I went up to my room and began to do my homework, I was finally getting caught up with that, which is about the only good thing going on in my life right now……..

_Later 2:am_

Okay you know what? I just can't stand it! I have to know! What was Namine doing!?!? I can't wait a few more hours until school to ask her, oh my god I mean even like, the smartest person in the world couldn't figure this out, you know what I'm just going to sleep, I'm gonna try to forget about it

_Later 4:00am_

I have to know!!! God! I mean why is a smart innocent girl like Namine hanging around trash like Roxas? URGH! You know what? I know, maybe Namine was in the gang the whole time, Roxas is just using her to get inside my head, oh yeah I'm up to her games.

_Later 4:05 _

Okay maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions, maybe I should just go to sleep.

Namine's Point of View

I sat up in bed and pushed my blonde hair out of my eyes, I couldn't sleep at all tonight, maybe it's guilt keeping me up, I know hanging around Roxas is wrong, but there's something about him….something that other people don't see.

Like Kairi, that's another thing that's been bothering me. I saw her at the beach with Sora this afternoon, out of all people I saw her with Sora! She thinks I didn't see them but I did…I'm pretty positive they saw us which is why they ran out of there so fast. I think Roxas didn't see them or else he would've tried to heckle Sora or provoke him to fight. I don't know what's wrong with me, I was so against this in the first place.

I got up early and got into the shower before my dad got in and hogged all the got water, I pulled my hair back and left the house earlier than most people leave for school, I like to talk my time when I walk, I hate being rushed.

When I got to school I tried to find Kairi, she knows I come early and likes to meet me so we can talk before class starts, but I have this feeling that Kairi's going to start icing me off from now on, which is what I should be doing to her. I just started hanging with Roxas. Who knows how long Kairi's been sneaking around lying to me. I saw more and more people coming up the steps and I figured Kairi wasn't coming, this mad me kind of mad and sad at the same time. For one Kairi was being completely childish and I'm sad because I feel like I'm losing the only friend I every really had.

I picked my blue bookbag up and walked up the cracked stone steps into the school.

(NORMAL POINT OF VIEWKAIRI"S POINT OF VIEW)

I woke up a little late this morning, just a few minutes though. Both my parents were home when I was getting ready for school. I sat down and started to eat breakfast, which was just dry toast and an apple. My dad and I made small talk, very uncomfortable small talk. But at least I was finally talking to my parents again.

I was halfway through my second piece of toast when I heard someone knock on the door. "I'll get it" I said starting to stand up. But my mom held her hand up signaling me to sit down and I did and she went to get the door.

I went back to my toast as my mom came in. "Kairi, someone is here for you."

"Who?" I asked putting down my toast. "I don't know, I didn't ask. His red hair is a bit scary, but he's definitely cute." My mom said with a small smile. I kinda of blushed you usually don't talk to your parents about guys, and it kind of freaked me out that my mom thought Axel was cute.

Well it had to be Axel. Who else with red hair do I know? Well my mom has red hair, but it's not Axel's kind of red. I walked out the kitchen to see Axel standing there, he had on jeans and a black shirt. I was so upset with this Namine thing I totally forgot to wear black.

"What no black today?" Axel asked quietly with a small smile. I returned the small and shrugged my shoulders. Even though I don't talk to Axel so much I feel so close with him, it's so weird.

"Bye mom! I'm leaving!" I shouted leaving the house. Axel closed the door behind me. "So why did you pick me up this Axel?" I asked with a small smile. "Sora told me what happened yesterday. He wanted me to make sure you were okay." "Why doesn't he just ask me himself?" I snapped. Sora got me so mad with his stupid games.

AXEL'S POINT OF VIEW

I listened to Kairi rant on and on about this whole Namine thing, it started to annoy me, but I knew it would be better for her to just vent, but to be honest it her talking doesn't bother me so badly. To be perfectly honest I thought her ranting was kind of cute. I don' know when I started having these feelings for Kairi. I hardly know her, and I know her and Sora have something going on.

And Sora is my best friend, I know he likes Kairi. He's just too stubborn to admit it. And I couldn't take Kairi away from him. The truth is Sora didn't send me to pick Kairi up, he did tell me what happened though. But I came to make sure she was okay.

I followed her to her and Sora's locker and she put her books away. The hallway was crowded and we got shoved around a little bit. But when Kairi was done we went to out separate homerooms.

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW(KAIRI'S POINT OF VIEW)

I sat down in homeroom and started doodling in my agenda book. I had to find I blank page which was hard because I spent all yesterday writing 'I hate namine' in it. Okay so maybe that is a little childish.

I looked up when I heard the door open. Speak of the devil. It was Namine. She slid into the empty seat next to me and leaned over towards me. "Hey Kairi" She whispered, we weren't a loud to talk in homeroom. I slid my seat away from her direction and focused my attention on my desk.

I heard Namine sigh in frustration, and she slid her seat over towards me a little and attempted to talk to me again. I turned my head away from her. "Kairi, I know you're angry. But listen. Let's talk."

"Talk about what? How you're hanging around with Roxas? How you lied to me? How long were you hanging around with him hmm?" I asked.

"FOR ONE THING! I'M HERE TRYING TO APOLOGIZE! AND YOU WERE THERE WITH SORA! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HANGING OUT WITH HIM? GOD. I WAS TRYING TO EXPLAIN!"

"but Roxas is such a jerk."

"HE'S NOT A JERK KAIRI!" Namine screamed. The whole room's eye's were on us. I could feel my face turning red. But Namine seemed not to care her eyes were full of fire as she got up. She stormed out of the room, I sank back in my chair. I could feel tears running down my face.

NAMINE'S POINT OF VIEW

I ran out of homeroom I couldn't believe what happened. Ugh, things are getting so complicated, maybe I should just break things off with Roxas. I hurried outside to the back of the school. I know he goes out during homeroom to smoke.

I slipped out of the front door by the office being careful that the office lady didn't see me. I walked out towards the back to see Roxas out with Olette. Roxas noticed me first and waved at me signaling me to come over. I came over, when he saw me crying he quickly came and hugged me. I buried my head in his chest as he asked me what was wrong. I wish Kairi could see this side of Roxas, but maybe's there's a part of Sora that I don't see…..

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked quietly. I told him everything that happened with Kairi by the time I was done I started crying harder, and I couldn't stop the spit from dribbling and the little animals coming out of my mouth.

Roxas pulled me away from him and looked at me. He whispered something to me before he turned away.

"don't worry. I'll fix it."

Gosh I am soo out of it sorry if this chapter was a little confusing, but everything will get tied up soon. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Here you guys go. At least something good comes out of babysitting.(I can use the neighbor's computer. tehe ) But here's the next chapter.

Chapter15.

It was Friday night and the warm breeze blew through the island moving red wisps of hair into my face. I was out with Axel, yes Axle, for the third Friday in a row. My mom commented that me and my 'boyfriend' made such a cute couple together. I had never thought of Axel in a romantic way, we were just buds. And in a short couple of weeks we became pretty close.

Don't think we were on a date or anything, because we weren't. We were actually out getting dinner with the rest of the gang at the diner. Oh my gosh, believe it or not, I was actually making friends!

Only Riku, Selphie, and guess who magically got back together as soon as me and Axel started hanging out? Sora and Tifa! Uggg!!!! I thought Sora and her were over! God, she just makes my blood boil. What ever happened to her being a tramp, and a whore and all that other stuff that Sora said that night? Maybe Sora WAS so drunk he didn't know what he was saying. But apparently Sora told her what happened. Ahem. That night.

Okay so here's what happened, me and Axel came in the diner and sat down and I saw Tifa clinging on to Sora, and Sora had on this really goofy smile on his face. I just wanted to punch him in the face. When I sat down I noticed Tifa looking at me with a kind of blank stare. I tried to avoid her look but her just looking at me was a little weird.

Everyone else was talking and laughing about something stupid I was concentrating on my menu deciding what I wanted to eat when Tifa stood up. She asked me if me and her could go have 'a private conversation' outside. I put down my menu down and Axel stood up so I could get out of the booth. I followed Tifa outside and she sat down on a bench outside of the diner. I didn't want to sit next to her so I just stood next to the bench staring at my feet. This was just extremely AWKWARD.

Tifa was quiet for a moment before speaking. "So, I see that you and Axel have gotten _very_ close." She said emphasizing the word 'very'. "Umm, not really. Well like, we're closer friends now…" I said, my voice was trailing off. Don't ask me why. But for some reason I'm really intimidated by Tifa.

Tifa just nodded sucking in a huge breath. "Look, maybe I should just get to the point. Sora told me what happened." My eyes just got huge.

"Look, I'm not mad at Sora or anything, I mean he was drunk…But I'm kind of surprised that you guys….You know…I mean. Don't you think you could just keep your pants on?"

My face got red, not because I was embarrassed but because I was just pissed off! How dare Tifa single me out for what happened?! I mean yeah it was partly my fault. But It was mainly Sora's! He was the one that was drunk! Tifa just set me off! I couldn't take it anymore!

"Don't you tell me that I need to keep _my_ pants on! You know what Sora told me that night he was drunk? He told me he only dated you for sex! He said you're a whore, a tramp, a slut. The list goes on!"

"Look _I'm_ always there for Sora, unlike you." Tifa started.

"_You?_ You're there for him! Has he been coming to _your_ window for three months almost everyday and staying the night? Have _you_ been risking _your_ ass sneaking around _your_ parents to take care of some jerk who doesn't even appreciate you or even say thank you? NO! **I have**! If you and Sora are that "close" then tell him to come to your house every damn night!"

I have to admit. I felt sooo much better. Tifa's reaction was priceless, she just kind of sat there with her mouth hanging open a bit. I just stood there smirking at her. She didn't know I had the guts to stand up to her, between you and me I didn't know I did either.

I turned back around to walk into the diner with an accomplished look on my face and sat back down next to Axel who was sitting there stuffing his face with pizza. He had ordered for me. He knew my favorite by now, a hamburger and fries.

I started eating my fries and sipped on my diet coke I ordered before Tifa asked me to come out for our 'little talk'. Everyone was looking at me and probably wondering why I was smirking, but no one asked me anything.

Tifa came back in a few minutes later and sat down next to Sora with her arms folded. Sora kind of whispered something to her. I could tell he was asking her what had happened. She whispered something back and the whole time Sora kept glanced at me. I guess me telling Tifa off gave me some sort of confidence because I just ignored the stares and kept eating my food.

Sora stood up and took Tifa with them and they left. Everyone kind of looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating. Selphie and Riku left too just leaving me and Axel there by ourselves.

"So, what happened?" Axel asked me. "I'll tell you later." I said. I was full and pushed my plate away. "Axel, can you take me home?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah. Of course" Axel said jumping to his feet. I followed him out of the diner. It was still windy. Axel put his hood up and we started to walk.

"Kairi, can I ask you something?" Axel asked starting to look down at his feet. "Sure" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Do you and Sora have something going on?" I stopped walking and looked at him. "No, well not anymore…not that we ever did…Why?" I asked him. Axel just shrugged his shoulders and started walking again.

"Axel" I said suddenly breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Thanks" I said

"For what?"

"Being such a good friend."

"Oh, yeah….you're welcome" He said sounding a bit disappointed.

We went back to a weird silence. I was just about to say something else when I heard a loud cracking noise slice the silence in half. Axel suddenly fell over gasping for breath and I knelt down next to him. He got shot in the back it wasn't near his spine or anything but I had to get some help. What if he bled to death on the sidewalk.

But just my flipping luck. I left my cell phone at home because the battery had died and I wanted it to charge. What good was bringing a dead phone? I looked around and didn't see anyone. I remembered seeing a payphone on the last corner. But I couldn't just leave Axel there laying on the sidewalk dieing. Call me stupid but I panicked I dragged Axel into an alley. I know that's not the most safe place to leave a person but I put him there and ran down to street to the payphone.

You don't need money for a payphone if it's a 911 call.(A/N I just learned that today! lol) And I called. I told the man on the phone what happened as calmly as I could and I told them the street Axel was laying on. (I made sure not to tell them I dragged him into an alley.)

I ran back up the street and took Axel back out and lie him back onto the pavement. The ambulance came in a matter of moments and two men took him and put him into the ambulance. I followed behind but when the men put him in one man turned around and told me I couldn't come in the car with Axel. He said I would have to meet him at the hospital tomorrow. I stomped my feet at how unfair it was and turned to run home. I mean I ran. I didn't want to get shot too.

I couldn't help the tears that were running down my face. What if Axel died? I walked back up to my room and lie down on my bed. I didn't even bother turning on the light. I just lay there and cry. I know I probably sound so pathetic right now.

The next morning was just a fog I'm surprised I could even get dressed that morning. I know you're probably wondering if I told my parents or not. I didn't, not yet. That is if I ever would.

Some how the word got out that Axel got shot. Don't ask me how, I didn't tell anyone and I'm sure Axel couldn't tell anyone. And I'm pretty sure you don't tell everyone you got shot.

The whole school atmosphere was tense. I mean tenser than before. People think that maybe it was someone from Roxas's gang that shot Axel. I started to think that too, or maybe it was just some random person on the street. I know that sounds weird but the world is like that these days.

I walked to my locker and put my stuff away and than grabbed my wallet and i.d card so I could go get lunch. When I walked in the whole lunchroom got quiet and people started staring at me. Can you imagine what it's like having three hundred kids looking at you I walked over to my side of the cafeteria and sat down at a table. I guess people know I was there with Axel that night. Damn news gets through this school quick.

I sat there with this dry lump in my throat. Everyone looked at me everyone whispered. But no one came up and asked me what had happened. I tried to swallow to get the lump out but I had no luck.

When the bell rang I swear I was the first person to run out of there. I practically sprinted to health class. It went by slow as I don't know what. But during the middle of class a scratchy voice came over the intercom.

"Can Kairi please come to room 407?" The voice asked. Again, everyone looked at me and I gulped, what was going on? I stood up and grabbed my bag. And headed for the door. "Kairi, the homework is on the board." The teacher said. I just nodded and turned to leave.

I had to walk up another flight of steps to room 407. My stomach was churning. I knocked on the door quietly when I got there. A teacher, one I didn't recognize opened it. When I walked in I saw the principal, the teacher that had opened the door, a police officer and Sora. What was Sora doing here?

The officer motioned me to sit in one of the chairs in the room. I sat in a desk next to Sora. I suddenly knew what this was about. The police man cleared his throat and told us his name was officer Kio. He told us he had a wife and two kids, a dog and a whole bunch of other stuff I really didn't care to know.

I think he saw the look on our faces and got right to the point.

"I have to ask you two a few things about the events that happened last night" Officer Kio said. He straightened out his shirt and looked at us.

"You mean about.." I started.

"Axel" Sora finished.

"Yes exactly. We found out he's in critical condition. But he's very lucky that bullet didn't hit him in the spine." The officer started. "But we got an anonymous tip at about two am last night that you two were involved. See we here on West Destiny Island have been dealing with violence for years, we think that this is linked to this gang war. Now we need you two to tell us exactly what you did Friday starting from the time you woke up."

I gulped. My mouth couldn't form any words so Sora went first.

"Friday morning I went to school like usual. Did the usual school stuff later me and some of the ga- my friends including Kairi and Axel went out to dinner at the diner down the street. Kairi and my girlfriend went outside to talk and when they came back in she- my girlfriend not Kairi looked very upset."

"What's your girlfriend's name?" the officer asked.

"Tifa."

"Okay go on."

"Yeah, well after that me and her left and so did the other two that went with us. And after that I didn't hear from Axel. But I found out what had happened this morning. But I have no idea why your 'anonymous tip' said that I was involved in this. Who was it anyway?"

"I can't answer that sir, that's why it's called an anonymous tip. It's to keep the person as safe as possible."

He turned to me and fixed his glasses.

I told him my story. He nodded and took notes.

"Yes the man from the hospital confirmed that someone named Kairi did call. But just be safe we're going to have to check each of your lockers." The man said. Sora just crossed his arms like he couldn't believe what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but could I please be excused?" I asked choking on my tears. I didn't even wait for an answer I just stumbled out of the room. The teacher had come out to talk to me. She said I just needed to 'chill out' and told me to stay in study hall for a few periods. Sora left the room too and followed me.

"I don't even now who put my name in this! I wasn't even there!" Sora said angrily and now they're treating us like criminals! How could you have shot Axel you were right there with him! They could even ask the paramedics that were there that night!"

I just nodded my head. I heard the bell ring and the hallway got crowded again. And we got pushed and shoved around by all the kids there. We went to our locker to go get our books when Tidus walked up to us he looked angry.

"Sora! How could you do that to Axel. He was your best friend! You turned on us!" Tidus yelled. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You shot Axel for hanging out with Kairi?!" Tidus yelled. "What!?" Sora yelled he looked at me and back at Tidus.

"Who told you that!?" Sora asked.

"Roxas"

"ROXAS! ROXAS! YOU BELIEVED ROXAS?!" Sora yelled. I kind of tried to casual walk away without being noticed but Sora grabbed my arm and pulled me back next to him.

Tidus swung his arm and punched Sora in the eye. I just stood there shocked. Tidus was in out gang. Could he just turn on us like that? The whole hall was looking at us, but Sora and Tidus didn't care.

They just continued to fight. People knew Tidus and Sora were in the same gang so I'm sure no one understood why they were fighting. People tried to help Sora and others tried to help Tidus. Before you knew it the whole hallway was fighting. Everything was going crazy. I just wanted to scream. So I did at the top of my lungs

A few moments later all the teachers were there and so was the same police officer who was in the room with me and Sora. They tried to break it up. One teacher finally got me to stop screaming. The vice principal was there two he and the principal tried to stop everything.

They had finally calmed us down and led us into the auditorium. Everything seemed like a blur, the air in the room was tense. The principal stood at the podium. Everyone was silent.

"I have never been more disappointed in my whole entire life. We have a student in the hospital right now. Because of this. Violence, stupid unnecessary violence. This was someone's friend. Someone's brother, someone's _child. _How could you all do this? I don't care what goes on in the streets. But you keep this out of my school."

With that he left and the room was quiet. Except for when I started to cry.


	16. Putting it Together, well kind of

Hey guys

Hey guys. Sorry that this took forever, but please be patient with me. It's hard to update when you have a broken computer and have to use someone else's. But thank you for still supporting this fic.

Axel's Point Of View.

I grunted as I rolled over on the stiff hospital bed. My bullet wound was now a huge black and blue bruise on my back that not enough painkillers in the world could help. I can't believe I'm still in so much pain, who would shoot me? What did I do to anyone?

A few days ago a police man came and questioned me to see if I knew anything about the shooting. But I didn't really know anything considering that I was on the ground bleeding to death. The only thing I could tell him was that I was with Kairi that night and he said she and Sora were questioned already.

I hope they're okay. Kairi must be traumatized, I had never heard anyone scream so loud so loud or cry so much in my life. It was scary. I don't really know what happened after that. I blacked out.

Sora must be taking this hard too. I really want to talk to him, I miss my best friend. This whole situation finally opened up my parents eyes about how violent this place is. I hate it. One day, I'm getting out. But first, I think I want to focus on getting out of this hospital.

!#

Normal P.O.V (Kairi's)

I sat down at lunch like I do every morning in first period. I mostly sit by myself now that Axel's gone. He was the kind of guy you could talk to about anything, we were really good friends. And I can't talk to you-know-who because of the you-know-why. Incase you don't know, I'm talking about Namine being a total jerk. That girl can jump off a cliff for all I care, or it would be even better if I pushed her off one myself.

Speaking of Namine, I haven't even seen her around school lately. I don't see her at lunch or even in health. She's probably off hanging out with Roxas knocking off convenient stores. And now that you think about it…I haven't seen Roxas either. Or half of his gang. It seems to me that ever since Axel got shot a few weeks ago he's been laying low. I thought about this more as I stood up to go stand in the lunch line. Well it's really the breakfast line if you want to get technical, because it's sill early in the morning, but, whatever.

I picked up my tray as I got closer to the front, but guess who I bumped into. Tifa. She sneered at me as she grabbed a carton of milk off the table and put it on her tray. I tried my best to shoot a dirty look back at her but I stopped and instead looked shocked. Tifa was dressed in jeans and a red shirt with tons of red wristbands and bracelets on her arm. She even had on bright red lipstick, which let me tell you, was not the right shade for her.

Tifa didn't say anything to me, but she smirked and continued to wait for her food. I was shocked. Red was the color of Roxas's gang, the color of the enemy. I was thinking some more when a blonde in red cut in front of me in the lunch line and started talking to Tifa. She turned around and gave me a dirty look too. It was Namine. I felt like the room was spinning, like I was going to throw up, or pass out. Suddenly, everything made sense to me.

Axel getting shot was no accident. It wasn't just some fool who got their hands on a gun. It was all a perfectly thought out plan to get back at me and Sora.Tifa got me mad just as an excuse to leave early.But she with Sora! What if he did have something to do with this? . Axel got shot because they knew he was close to me, . It was Tifa's way of saying to stay away from Sora. But I have a feeling it wasn't Namine or Tifa or Sora who pulled the trigger, none of them have the guts to do it.

It was Roxas. Why else would he have dropped off the face of the Earth after this happened? The police man said it was a man who left the anonymous tip. Roxas, got the gun, shot Axel and the called the police and said Sora and then he srped the rumore that Sora shot Axel because he was jelous that he was spending more time with me. Just to get back at him for what happened to his father in middle school. And in some kind of way, this was Namine's way at getting back at me. It was all just some sick twisted plot to get revenge, and Roxas got Namine and Tifa to do it. But then, Sora couldn't be in on this, why would he spread rumor like that about himself?

Maybe it was so people didn't suspect it was him.

And if I did tell the police, what was my proof? My theory that has the possibility to not be true? And if I was right, Roxas might shoot me too. I ran out of the lunch line not even bothering to get my food. I scanned the cafeteria. Where was Sora? I knew he liked to skip lunch sometimes and hang out in the gym, so I ran down the hall to the gym room, where sure enough Sora there playing basketball with a few other guys I didn't recognize.

He stopped dribbling the ball when he saw me run up to him. "Sora!" I said breathlessly "I have to ask you something."

I know that was really short, but I felt that was a good place to leave off, I hope I can update soon, Please review!


	17. Catching on the the Plan

Hey

Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter. I was kind of hoping for more reviews, but thank you to those who did review. It means a lot to me. But, I'm sorry t o say, this fic will be ending soon, the next chapter may be the last.

Discalimer : (I've been forgetting to add this) I do not own KH1 or KH2 or COM

Chapter 17

"Kairi, what is it?!" Sora asked me, obviously concerned. I was out of breath from running all the way from the lunch room to the gym. I took a few deep breaths until I started to speak. "Sora, it's about Axel" I started.

Sora dropped the basketball. "Do you know something about him, is he okay?" It was kind of cute how he looked so worried. But I had to focus on the real reason I was here. "Sora, it's about the night Axel got shot. I need to know something"

"Okayyy. I'm not sure exactly what I could tell you, but what's your question?" Sora asked confused. He looks even cuter when he's confused. I wasn't sure exactly how to answer this because I wasn't sure how he would react. But he stood there patiently for my question.

"That night, when Axel got shot. Where did you and Tifa go when you left the diner early?" Sora looked at me strangely but then opened his mouth to speak. "Well, Tifa said she had to get home and I- wait why? Do you think _I_ had something to do with Axel?" Sora asked. His face was starting to turn red.

"Well….I"

"Kairi! Axel is my best friend! Why do you think I would have something to with this? Why would I hurt my best friend?"

"Well, you and Tifa left early, and Tifa took me outside as an excuse to get to leave early. And what Tidus said about you being jealous, I- it made sense."

"You've got it all figured out don't you then?" Sora said nastily. "Sora, I'm sorry….. I just thought."

"Well, you thought wrong. I deserve more credit than you give me Kairi" He said coldly. "Sora, I am so sorry." I said, tears started streaming down my cheeks. Anything could make me cry these days. But apparently, Sora had a soft spot for my crying and his face softened.

"Sora." I said "I do have another theory about what might of happened."

123!!

I bit my nails nervously as me and Sora sat in my room later that night. We were waiting for the police station to call us back. After school we went right down to the station to find officer Kio, he was the man that as at the school questioning us before, and tell him what I put together from the whole thing.

He said it was a 'reasonable assumption, but it had to be proven first before they could take legal action.' So this is why me and Sora are sitting up my room staring at my cell phone waiting for it to ring.

"Sora" I said a little uneasily. He looked up from my cell phone for a split second to look at me. "What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry"

"About…"

"Accusing you….for Axel." I said. Sora bit his lip and stared at me. "It's okay Kairi, I know you were just worried and everything you said made sense to me. I'm just as worried about Axel as you are." He looked down." I just hope he's okay, no one's gotten a call from the hospital saying he can have visitors yet, and when that happens you know something's pretty bad." I looked at Sora, he looked like he was going to cry. I don't think I've ever seen him cry. I tear fell down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Don't worry, Sora" I said scooting closer to him. "Axel's a strong guy, he's gonna pull through for us" I reassured. Sora kind of grinned at me before he talked. "You've changed so much since I met you. A few months ago you would be the one who's about to start crying hysterically and I would be the calm one. You're not so much of a preppy punk anymore." Sora grinned, I could tell he was joking. "And you're not as big a jackass as you were before" I said continuing the joke and grinning back at him.

Sora chuckled as he ran his hair through his chocolate colored spikes of hair. I couldn't help but laugh too. For a moment it seemed that all the stress and tension in the room melted away. But our world of temporary bliss was shattered when my cell phone rang and we were thrown back into reality.

We both kind of jumped for the phone but Sora grabbed it first. It rang two times before he handed it to me. "It's your cell phone, you answer it." I flipped open my blue cell phone and answered.

"Kairi?" The voice on the other line asked. It was officer Kio. "Yes, it's me." I said back. "Is Sora there also?" He asked me. "Yes." I put my cell on speaker and set it on the table so Sora could talk and listen too.

"Well, me and the boys at the station can't do anything unless we have proof. Your gonna have to find a way to prove that they had something to do with this." "How are we going to do that?!" Sora shouted into the phone. "That's the problem, you're going to have to somehow get one of them to admit it, so you have to make it an effort to talk to them." I took a deep breath. "Look, no disrespect. But isn't that kind of risky?" I asked. "Yeah, if they are dangerous, we just can't hang around them, what if they hurt us?" Sora asked. I never thought he would be afraid of anything.

Officer Kio was quiet. I took a deep breath. "Thanks Officer Kio. We'll think of something." I said hanging up the phone. I slumped back down onto the floor a sucked in a huge breath. "It'll be okay Kairi. We'll figure something out." Sora said reading my mind. "What are we suppose to do, Sora!? Have them walk to the police station and let them put themselves in jail?!"

I was getting a little mean, but Gosh, Sora can be so stupid sometimes. Then the little light bulb came on in my head again. "We can't do anything unless we have evidence right?" I asked Sora with a grin. "yeah, why?" Sora asked me.

"Because I have a plan, but it might be a little risky."

_The Next Day _

"Kairi, You can't do this. It's too dangerous, you should let me do it." Sora said trying to coax me out of my plan. "Sora, if you did this everyone would know something is up. I'm flattered you're worried about me but I have to do this." Sora still didn't looked

convinced. "Well" I said jumping up from my seat on the school's front step. "How do I look?" I turned around in a full circle showing off my red shirt and light colored jeans. I made sure to over do it with the red, I had on red bracelets, sneakers and eye shadow. My nails were colored bright red. Heck, I even had on red socks.

"Kairi, this might not work, you'll get caught and you'll make more trouble." Sora said trying to convince me again not to do this. "Look, I'll be careful. I promise you that." The bell rang and people ran into the school. After homeroom I went to lunch. I scanned the cafeteria for Sora who wasn't there. I could see the looks of shock from my gang that I was wearing red. I headed over to the side of the cafeteria that had on red.

Mixed looks of shock and looks of disgust were shot my way. It was kind of like my first day of school. I looked across the room and on the far side of the cafeteria I could see Namine, Tifa, and Roxas sitting at a table giggling and laughing. Roxas hadn't been here since Axel was shot. Maybe he was trying to lie low. I walked right up to the table and sat down. The three looked at me surprised. But Roxas had a grin on his face.

"So, what's up?" He asked, the grin was still on his face. "Well, I was thinking….with what happened with Axel, nothing is really safe around here. The gang violence is getting out of control. I know Sora's gang can't handle it. I want to hang with you guys." Roxas and Tifa burst out laughing. Namine looked horrified. "And why should we let you join?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, why should we let you 'hang with us?'" Roxas asked mocking me. "Well." I said "You let Namine in after all, and all she was, was some saint." Namine shot a look of disgust at me. "Oh and you're not 'some saint?'" Namine asked angrily. I shook my head 'no'

"Look" I said trying to get back on topic. "Sora's gang is too babyish. He's all talk, no action. He even said to me the other day he was about to give up. He said it was clear you were better and he regrets about what he did to your father." I tried to keep my left eye from twitching. That happens when I lie about something big. Like when I was six and I broke my mom's vase and said it was my pet bunny Claire that knocked it over when she got out. But this was bigger, much bigger.

Roxas looked like he was thinking this over. He looked at me. His stare was icy and cold.. I felt like his stare was burning right through me. Which is weird because it was icy, but you get what I mean? "Okay Kairi. But, there's just one right of initiation." Roxas said grinning.

But little did Roxas know that my 'right of initiation' was all I needed to prove he was guilty. And I didn't even have to do it.

123!!

Later that night I was laying on down on my bed dialing Sora's cell phone number to call him and tell him about the plan. "So, it worked?" Sora asked surprised. "Yup." I said smugly. I knew you shouldn't gloat but I just had to. "well, don't expect me to bow down and kiss your feet." Sora shot back. But a strange pain twinged in my chest. "I didn't tell Sora about my 'initiation' and it involved him and a big way.

"Sora, Roxas aid there was only one way to get into the gang. It was…to get rid of you." The other end became silent. "Like, to kill me?" Sora asked. "Kairi!" "Roxas said with you out of the way he could take the gang down no problem, he told me at lunch you were always the biggest threat to him."

"So, where are you going with this?" Sora asked. "Look, maybe somehow, I can trick Roxas into admitting he shot Axel and get him locked up. And this whole thing will be over!" Sora sighed. "I knew this was a dumb plan to begin with! First your life was in danger just by hanging out with those guys, now you're putting both of our lives on the line. Sorry Kairi, but this just isn't working for me."

"Sora, I……" My cell phone beeped three times which meant someone was on the other line. "Hold on Sora." Before he could answer, I clicked over to the other line. "Hello?" I said frustrated.

"Kairi?" A voice asked on the other line. I was surprised, it was Namine. "Namine why are you calling me?" I asked.

"Kairi, I'm not stupid, I know what you're doing. You're trying to prove something. You're trying to prove that Roxas was the one that shot Axel right?" My eyes widened. "Can you hold on for a second?" I asked. I pressed the menu button on my phone and selected the 'call options' button and pressed 'record phone call'

"Okay, sorry." I Said. "Now what do you mean?"

"Kairi, you know damn well what I mean." Namine spat. "Well, the truth is. He did. The day you got mad at me for hanging out with Roxas I told him what happened. And he said, he would 'take care of it' I had no idea what he meant. He talked Tifa into the plan by promising her things like money and other valuables. So he got her to say things she knew would make you mad so she would leave early and give Roxas the signal to shoot. She left Sora to walk home by himself. It was never Axel that was meant to get shot. It was Sora. Axel had his hood up and Roxas mistook him for Sora." Namine started to cry.

"So where do you tie into this" I asked still confused. "When Roxas said he would 'take care of it' he meant he would hurt someone close to you because you hurt me. Then Roxas just started going crazy, he told me and Tifa that if we didn't join the gang…he would…he would."

"Spit it out Namine"

"He would kill us too."

I gasped and nearly dropped my phone. "Kairi, please don't even pretend you're going to go through with the initiation. It's too risky. Just call the cops."

"I've tried Namine. I can't do anything without evidence." I pressed the end button and that ended the call with Namine and switched me back on the call with Sora.

"God, what took you so long Kairi?" Sora asked. And everything I had just heard and recorded spilled out of my mouth. I was kind of shaken up from hearing it all. I could tell Sora was just as surprised as I was. "And you recorded it on your cell phone?" Sora asked me. I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and croaked out a 'yes'

Sora took a deep breath. "I'll be right over. We have to go see officer Kio and tell him what we found out." "But Sora." I started. "What if Namine's making this up? The only way to know for sure is if it comes right out of Roxas's mouth."

"Well, it's defiantly worth the try." Sora said.

We couldn't reach officer Kio that night. So we were told to leave the phone at the station, which me and Sora did. But, on the way from the station. Sora did get another call. It was from Axel's mother. She had told us Axel was back from the hospital, but he wasn't going to come back to school for the rest of the year. There was only like a moth left anyway.

But now that we knew Axel was okay. We had to focus on the problems that still lay ahead for us.

Wow, that long. Well it was long to me. Please review. And I was thinking about maybe writing another story about this. It's going to be the same story, but from Sora's point of view. So we'll know what Sora was doing while we were focusing on Kairi. I can't believe the story's almost over! It just hit me last night that I started this story a little over a year ago. This is weird, because my first story only took me a couple of months. Maybe four at the most. Okay well anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	18. It's all Ending

Okay sorry for taking so long. I basically blew you all off. I used to live on here but then I just got sidetracked after I got writers block. I mean it's been like a year almost since this was updated. I want you all to know SoraxKairiislove is BACK FOR GOOD BABY!

I love you guys!!!

Soraxkairiislove.

Disclaimer: I don not own KH1, KH2, or COM.

Chapter 18: the end of my life as a gang member

My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up and stretched. I ran my hands through my auburn hair. It was almost down to my back now, I haven't cut it in months. I yawned as I got out of bed and stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table on phone and my mom sat next to him, with a huge smile on her face. I haven't seen her smile like that in months.

"Uh, of course….That'll be fantastic! I mean, that sounds great. My wife and I will be down there by three. Thanks."

"What's going on?-" I asked quietly. My mom shushed me while my dad stayed on the phone. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal to fix myself breakfast. I sat down next to my mom. My dad hung up the phone and turned to my mother.

"Honey, that was my boss. He said the company is willing to relocate us. They'll sell our home to the bank and buy us an apartment in North Destiny Islands until we find a house, we'll be only a few minutes away from my job, and we can send Kairi to private school again! I knew everything would work out!" My mother stood up and started clapping. I spit my orange juice out of my mouth.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. "We can't leave, not now….when?" I could feel my eyes tearing up. "Well, my boss said we can leave as soon as we're packed. Everything is taken care of. Your mother and I are going to check out the apartment this afternoon"

"Chances are, we can be out of here by next Sunday." My mother squealed. "We need to hire movers, rent a truck, get some boxes, buy bubble rap! Get the other stuff out of storage. We have so much to do! We have to start now."

"Okay sweetie, you have to calm down." My father said chuckling. "I'm so excited, we've been here for too long!" My stomach started flip flopping. "We can't move!" I screamed banging my fist on the table. My parents looked at me with shock. I was even surprised at how loud I had gotten.

"What do you mean we can't move?" My mother questioned. "It's just….I made friends here, and I finally got use to it. And I have to start _another_ new school next year….now's just not the best time." I said…I kind of was telling the truth.

"Kairi, last time I checked you hated it here. Your new "friends" got you suspended for fighting, your friend Axel got shot, your grades slipped, and you acted like me and your father just let you run wild. Like we don't set rules."

'_I also joined a gang, went to school with felons, and lost my virginity.'_ I thought. My parents had no idea what was really going on in school. "And besides Kairi" My father started. "It's not like you're starting a new school in the middle of the year like you did here. You'll be a lot happier where it's a lot nicer, and not so….ghetto." My mother nodded in agreement.

"Whatever" I mumbled and turned my attention back to my bowl of cereal. I guess this was good enough for my parents. My dad got up to breakfast and my mom searched for a phonebook to go look up movers.

I wiped away the tears from my eyes and shoved my cereal down my throat. Why am I so attached to this stupid place? I was the first one who wanted to get out of here. I had to tell Sora and Axel that I was leaving. I suddenly felt my heart sink. Axel and Sora were probably the reason I didn't want to leave. I feel like Axel got hurt because of me, he showed me kindness, and was a friend to me. And what did he get for being nice? He got shot.

I had such a love/hate relationship with Sora. At times he was so sweet, like when he walked me down to the beach. But other times he was such an arrogant jerk But I guess I loved both sides. Sora kind of forced me to break out of my shell. I ran my hands through me hair and stood up to put my bowl in the sink. The phone on the counter rang and I carelessly dropped my bowl and it clanked to the bottom of the sink. "Kari!" My father scolded. "You have to be more careful, your lucky the bowl didn't break."

"Sorry dad!" I apologized. I reached and grabbed the phone of the base. "Kari?" A voice on the other end asked. It was a female voice. "Yeah?"

"This is Axel's mother, Trish."

"Oh, hi! Is Axel okay?" I asked nervously. Trish just laughed. "Oh, he's fine. But thanks for being so concerned. He actually has been bugging me to let you and Sora see him ever since he got out of the hospital. Even though Sora's his best friend I've only met him a few times. But I had to meet the amazing Kairi he's always talking about." She joked. I couldn't help but blush at this.

"That's great. So uh, where do you guys live and what time am I suppose to be there?" I asked. She gave me the address and I wrote it down on a napkin. "As for time. You can stop by whenever you want."

"Thanks…Is two okay?" I Asked. "That's great, bye sweetie" I smiled Axel's mom seemed so nice. I wondered what time Sora was going to get there. I hung up the phone and ran upstairs to get ready. I showered, through on some decent clothes. You know the usual stuff. When I was done I just hung around the house watching tv. My mom was still running around the house frantically. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

My parents left around nine thirty to go check out the apartment. And they said while they were there they were going to register me for private school. I don't think they should go register me without even letting me see the school first.

Around one I walked to the bus stop it was a little ways from my house. It was so hot that after noon. I sat down on the paint chipped bench waiting for the bus. Axel's mom had given me directions. A few months ago I would cringe at the thought of riding the bus, but I guess it was better than having a car, well to me anyway. Back where I use to live you had to have a car. Not for transportation or anything, but more for status reasons.

Where I use to live everyone had a car, it was kind of like a competition to see who could have the nicest one. But I like riding the bus, once you get past all the creepy people that ride it, it's not so bad. My parents made me get a job so I could help maintain my car. I had to buy gas, take it to get fixed and stuff like that. It took up at least half of my paycheck. Before we moved here I sold my car to help pay for college. It was so embarrassing explaining to my friends why my car was gone. Everyone had so much where I use to live. But here, I felt like I didn't have to keep my guard up so much.

The bus pulled around the corner and screeched to a stop and the door swung open. I took my spot on the bus and just enjoyed the ride. I looked over the directions one last time before I pulled the cable for the bus to stop. It stopped on a small back street only three small houses were there. They all looked similar to each other except they had different color flowers in front of them. The houses were actually really cute. They were kind of like little cottages which was kind of weird to see in a city like this.

Axel's house was the house on the end of the street. It had white chipped bricks on it and little yellow flowers in front of it. I went up the loose steps and knocked on the door. I heard a dog start barking and the door slowly opened. A woman around my height opened the door. She had fiery red hair like Axel's and it was tied back to stay out of her face. She had some bags under her eyes and she looked pretty tired. But her face brightened and she flashed her white teeth at me. She was really pretty.

"You must be Kairi! I'm Trish!" The red headed women said as she pulled me into a hug. She pulled away and smiled. "Sora's already here, he's with Axel in his room. Come in!" I stepped inside the small house. It was actually really warm and inviting. To be honest I really wasn't expecting this. I was expecting some torn down house. Is that wrong?

Trish bought me to Axel's door and then she went into the kitchen. I knocked softly on the door. And heard a small 'come in'

I walked on to see Sora and Axel playing video games. I don't know which one it was. It was some sort of fighting game. Axel was laying on his stomach on his bed and Sora was sitting on the floor. The paused the game when they saw me. Axel grinned at me Sora smiled too. "Hey Kairi." Axel said still smiling. Sora started laughing. I was so confused. "What's so funny?" I asked slowly. I was kind of scared to ask.

"The way you're dressed!" Axel said as if it was obvious. I looked down. I had on a pink shirt and light colored jeans and flip flops. "I knew deep down you were still a saint." Sora said still laughing. I didn't want to wear black today because it was so hot. "Whatever" I mumbled before reaching over to grab a pillow on Axel's bed to chuck at Sora.

"Hey, be careful. I cleaned my room today. It took me hours!" Axel said rolling over to sit up. I walked over to sit next to Axel. "How are you feeling?" I asked quietly. Axel's stopped smiling. "Better than I was before. I really wanted to see you two since I'm not going to be going back to school for the rest of the year." Axel said. "But the other reason is because of what Sora told me." Axel's face hardened. "He told me what was going on. What you're doing. And that you're trying to prove it was Roxas who shot me."

Sora stood up and sat on the edge of Axel's bed. "Did you call the cops yet?" Me and Sora nodded. "We got Namine to admit to what happened and we recorded it on Kairi's phone" Sora piped up. "But we can't prove anything unless Roxas says it himself. For all we know Namine could be lying." I said looking down at the design on Axel's bed sheets.

"Wait. Namine? The saint, Namine?" Axel asked confused. "She runs with Roxas now?" I nodded. "And Tifa betrayed us." Sora said looking down too. "Wow" Axel said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Axel, none of this is your fault. I want to kill that bastard for hurting you." Sora said clenching his fist. "But Namine said Roxas shot you to get to Kairi." Sora said quietly. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at Axel. His face softened before saying. "I want to help."

"Axel, are you stupid!? You got shot because of me! You'll just hurt yourself." I shouted. "Kairi! Pretending to be in Roxas's gang is stupid too! You'll hurt yourself too. And Sora told me what you have to do to really get in. You would have to kill him! How stupid are you for trying to pull this off?" Axel screamed. His face started to get red and I burst into tears. Sora looked kind of shocked. He stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom. So I'll leave." Sora bolted out of that room really fast. I don't think he liked seeing me cry. And Axel didn't either. He moved closer to me and pulled me into his arms. "Shhhh, it's going to be fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just that I'm scared. I've seen how this gang violence has effected me and how much it's hurt sora and wrecked his life. I don't want to see you hurt Kairi."

I buried my face in Axel's chest still crying. He rubbed his hand up and down my back slowly. "Please stop crying Kairi, I can't stand to see you cry. I don't want anything to happen to you. I…..I love you too much."

I sniffled before lifting my head to look Axel in the eyes. He was looking at me meaningfully. I could feel his heart beating fast and could tell he was nervous. "What?" I asked confused. "I…I know we've only known each other for a few months. But I just…I feel like I love you." Axel was searching my eyes for an answer. I was so stunned. I never expected this.

"Axel….I just.." I couldn't finish my sentence before Axel pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately. I quickly pushed away not knowing what to think. Axel looked down. "I knew this was going to happen." He said quietly. "What?" I asked. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same way, that you wouldn't love me back."

"But Axel, I do love you……Just not the way you love me. I can't…..It's just that."

"You love Sora." Axel said cutting me off. I looked up in surprise. "I know you do Kairi. I can tell when you two are together that you have strong feelings for him as he does for you. You two belong together. I just wanted to see if I had a chance."

It felt like my heart hurt. I pulled Axel into a soft hug before whispering a faint 'I love you' to him. It was meant in a friendly way and I think Axel understood this. I think Sora was listening outside the door, because he walked in when me and Axel were done talking. Sora came and stood next to me and Axel reached out for his hand and he put it with mine. I squeezed Sora's hand and got a small grin from him.

It was silent. But it was a good kind of quiet. Sora broke the silence. He let go of my hand. "I think I know how to make Kairi's plan work. But Kairi you have to be careful to make sure this works.

Me and Axel looked at Sora for a moment before nodding our heads.

!####$#%

On Monday morning I woke up early and got changed into red clothes. My stomach was flip flopping. Me, Sora and officer Kio went over the plan last night. I finally got my cell phone back from the police station.

Me, Sora and Axel were skipping school that morning to eat breskfast that morning. It was my idea. I had no idea of how to tell them I was leaving. We sat at a booth in the back and ate pancakes and eggs and just talked for a while. I felt I would cherish this moment for ever.

Me and Sora told Axel the plan and he nodded. "It sounds like a good idea, I don't know why you guys didn't try this to begin with." Axel said taking a sip of his orange juice. Me and Sora looked down.

&^&$&$*$#

Later at night me and Sora went to the police office to go see officer Kio. "Now Kairi. What ever you make sure Roxas admits he killed Sora. If he can do this without you actually having to go near Sora, that would be great." Officer Kio gave me a small microphone to place in my pocket.

"Oh, and Kairi. We've notified your parents about this." I looked down nervously. I wanted to try to do this without the, knowing. But I guess they would find out eventually. "Just make sure he says it clearly. There's always going to be a police officer near you, and because of the mic, we'll always hear what you're saying."

I nodded slowly, and walked down to the corner where I was supposed to meet Roxas. I pulled up my red hood and leaned against a street lamp trying to look as cool and calm as possible. I looked up and down the street. Was Roxas even coming? He probably thought I would chicken out so he didn't even bother to show up. I picked at some of the dirt under my finger nails and tapped my foot on the ground impatiently.

"Saint! You decided to show after all. I thought I give you few minutes to calm your nerves before I came. You still don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know how much wittle Sowa means to you." Roxas hissed walking up behind me. His voice sent a shiver up spine. My heart beat picked up and I started to shake. I could feel Roxas's eyes piercing into me, they were burning a hole into my soul.

"I said I'd show, didn't I?" I said snapped turning around. I folded my arms across my chest returning Roxas's glare. He walked up to me and I could feel his breath hitting my face. I flinched a bit.

"Are you read for this, Saint?"

I took a gulp and nodded my head. Roxas descended down the trash filled side walk and I followed in pursuit. I glanced behind me and saw no sign of Sora or officer Kio in sight. I gulped again and tried to take deep breaths. My breathing was staggering as I walked down the street. I thought I was going to pass out. I stopped for a minute almost losing balance. Roxas turned around and grabbed my arm. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head.

We continued down the street until we reached a small apartment building. It looked like no one had lived there for years. The windows were boarded up with wood and the rails on the steps were rusted. Axel went up the steps and pulled me along with him. "Why are we here?" I asked quietly.

"Shut up"

I cleared my throat and stood back as Roxas heaved a giant bar of wood from between the two door handles. Dust and wood fibers flew up into my nose making it burn. I went into a sneezing fit for about a minute until Roxas was no longer amused and pulled me into the dilapidated apartment building. The inside was dark, from the little light inside I could make out some graffiti on the walls and floors.

"Well, this is classy" I mumbled looking around. Roxas glared at me. "Come on we don't have much time." Roxas said pulling me along with him. He walked towards the elevator and pressed the "up" button.

"Are you sure the elevator is safe? It looks like no one's been inside this place for years." I pointed out.

"This elevator's never failed me yet, me and my crew are in this place all the time. It's perfect, it's secluded so no cops or stupid saints can some snooping." Roxas growled. The elevator came to the first floor. Roxas pushed me in first and then followed me in. "Press seven." He ordered and I did just that. The elevator creaked as we went up and I shifted my weight to my right foot. Did Officer Kio know where I was?

When we reached the seventh floor Roxas got out and pulled me with him. We walked down the hallway, the only light was the light streaming in from the cracks in the boarded up windows. When we got halfway through the hallway Roxas stopped at one door and opened it. He flipped the light switch up. The room was slightly more clean than the rest of the apartment was.

"Take a seat" Roxas ordered me. I quickly sat down on the beaten up plaid couch in the corner. Roxas went into the kitchen area and I heard some rummaging around. I sat with my feet flat on the floor. Roxas came into the room holding a large knife. I gulped as I saw the silver glimmer in the light. Roxas came over and sat down next to me.

"I know, you have feelings for Sora, Kairi." Roxas said breathing into my ear, I could feel his hot breath tickle my neck. I squeezed my eyes tight. "Why do you even want him? He obviously doesn't care about you. Not like I do anyway." I started to shake. Roxas sneaked his hand onto my knee.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked nervously.

"Kairi, it's not too late, you can still change your mind." Roxas persisted. "I would hate to see you get into trouble, even though Sora deserves everything coming to him." Roxas lowered the knife and kissed my neck. His warm kissed made me shiver, Sora never kissed me like that.

"I never thought I'd fall for a Saint."

I felt like at that moment I was about to throw up. I stood up and ran to the other side of the room. "What do you want with me?" I asked pressing my back against the dingy wall. "Isn't it obvious, Kairi?" Roxas asked me standing up and walking closer to me. "Please, get away or…."

"Or what? No one can hear us" Roxas smirked. I tried to back up realizing there was a wall behind me. Roxas bought the knife up to his face and played with it. "You know, I don't have any reason, to kill Sora and make you feel guilty for the rest of your life. I want to hurt Sora not you?" Roxas placed his hand around my neck.

"What's one thing Sora loves more than anything?"

I was quiet.

"Come on, take a wild guess."

I could feel tears welling up into my eyes.

"It's you. If something were to _happen _to you, how do you think Sora would react? He probably couldn't live with himself, the only person that truly loved him would be gone…."

Roxas put the knife close to my face. "But how longs until he fins out you're dead? Could be days, or weeks, months even years until someone smells your rotting body and decides to come up here."

The tears rolled down my face. "Are you going to hurt me?" I whimpered.

"Maybe….Maybe not"

I took a deep breath and looked into Roxas's dull and uncaring eyes. I had to do something or I would end up dead. Roxas inched the knife closer to me. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Kairi."

The room was silent and the air was heavy the only sound was from my heavy breathing. I screamed at the top of my lungs and this took Roxas back a bit. I then proceeded to kick him…. you know and bolt for the door. Every step I took it seemed like the door would inch away. I was on fire and I had to leave. I then felt something hard hit me. Roxas had thrown a thick hard covered book at me making me tumble down onto the creaky floor.

I clutched the back of me head whimpering in pain. I heard Roxas stagger over. He knelt down next to me holding the knife above my head. "Please don't" I begged, chocking back on my tears. Where were the police?

I couldn't stand there and be helpless. I was fighting for my life that day in the apartment. I quickly stood up and ran to the door slamming it before Roxas could even move. I heard the door bang open and footsteps behind me I pumped my legs faster and faster but it didn't seem to make a difference. I heard a funny noise and turned around Roxas had a gun! I ran quickly for the stairs hurrying down them. Roxas was right behind me, I anticipated the cold bullet digging into my tender skin. I stumbled down the stairs falling onto my stomach and quickly scrambled up to the door. I was in the lobby I could make it. I ran for the door I was almost out. I pushed hard on the door and it wouldn't budge.

I kept pushing and pushing nothing would make it move. The footsteps slowed and Roxas had the gun cocked ready to shoot. "You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be." Roxas said.

He walked up to me and put the cold gun under my chin. "I wonder what Sora would think right now if he saw you like this."

I shook, this was the end for me.

"Well, I guess you'll never know."

"HOLD IT!"

Roxas looked over to see Officer Kio hiding behind an over turned piece of furniture. I felt a rush of relief.

"Get away from me or I'll kill you both." Roxas murmured.

Officer Kio stood right where he was. Roxas didn't even flinch.

The air was tense and then it happened the one shot was fired off. I expected to feel a rush of pain but the bullet didn't hit me, it hit Roxas. Roxas fell down clutching his leg. I turned around and quickly giggled the knobs on the door until they finally opened.

"KAIRI! KAIRI GET BACK!" Officer Kio shouted after me. But I never stopped running until I got home.

Epilogue 

Dear Sora and Axel,

There is no way to describe the time I've spent with you two. Memories come rushing to my mind, some are good and some are bad. I think about you two and Tifa and Namine everyday. I'm sorry I left without telling you guys it was to painful to say goodbye. That island is full of too many painful things. My new home is great I feel safe here but I'll never forget the time I've spent. This has been a very eventful year for me. Even though it's been a year and you are doing only God knows what I hope you are safe and happy. You two deserve the best in your life and me coming back would make everything complicated which is why I have not put a return address on the envelope. I felt that this letter is the thing that officially ends everything. This is tell you my life as a teenage gang member is over.

Sincerely,

Kairi

Okay the ending was lame, but I have major writers block. Thanks for still giving this fic a chance. I lover you all. Please review.


End file.
